Dance, Sing, Kick Butt
by Demsit The Mystic Cat
Summary: Four years after the darkness was defeated, Skyla Russell came to Briarwood. What happens when she is attacked by an old enemy after her final gig? Will Nick and his friends come clean with her or will she be kept in the dark? And why does Imperious want Skyla so bad? Also, will romance bloom between a certain green ranger and performer? (Rating just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 1

Name: Skyla 'Snowy' Russell

Age: 19/20 years

Personality: Kind, caring, stubborn, realistic and feisty.

Appearance: dark brown curly hair, light green eyes, pale skin.

Occupation: Singer/Dancer

* * *

Skyla smiled slightly as she sat in her trailer on the way to Briarwood. She was on tour and enjoying it immensely.

Nick ran about his room looking for his tickets when his mother, Udonna, came to the doorway of the turned over room.

"Bowen? What is going on in here? It looks like your room had been ransacked." She asked frankly shocked that the once tidy room was now in ruins. Bowen was Nick's birth name.

"I've lost something important for tonight and someone is going to kill me if I don't find them!" He told his mother slightly panicked. Udonna gave him a puzzled look and he explained.

"The tickets for Snowy's concert tonight." Udonna chuckled and went over to the one place he hadn't checked, his sock drawer, and pulled out the tickets. Nick stared at her for a minute before spluttering.

"But I-How did they-Did you-oh jeez." Nick slumped on his bed with his head in his hands and Udonna chuckled once more.

"Bowen, I told you I had moved them but, apparently, you hadn't listened." Udonna told her son before giving him the tickets and telling him to tidy his room.

Skyla grinned as she saw the sign of Briarwood. She was nearly there nearly where her adopted siblings were and nearly at the end of her tour. She couldn't contain her joy as she looked to her Siberian Husky pup, Winter, who was sat by her wagging his tail happily while looking at her.

"Excited too, huh buddy?" She asked him and he licked her cheek gently. She giggled and kissed his nose gently. He gave a small yip and she smiled brighter before they arrived in the venue in Briarwood. It was nearly eight o'clock, nearly time for the concert to begin and she was rushed to have her make up and outfit sorted out for the first song. Her outfit was simple, how she liked it. It was a black leather jacket, light purple tank top with the words 'Rock Star' on the front, black skinny jeans and line green converses. Her hair, was not how she liked it, it was straight. But she had her silver star hair clip clipping back her fringe. She was given her trademark line green guitar and the MC went on stage.

"Alright, Alright! Good evening Briarwood!" He grinned at the assembled crowd that fill the whole venue. Nick was with his girlfriend, Madison, her sister, Vida, his friends, Chip and Xander, and his parents, Udonna and Leanbow. Not forgetting his cousin, Clare, and other adopted sister, Kim.

"Are you ready to see Miss Skyla Russell?" He asked and the crowd cheered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you. Are you ready for Miss Skyla Russell?!" He asked again and the crowd roared making him grin.

"Briarwood, I give to you Miss Skyla Russell!" The crowd positively roared with cheers as he exited and Skyla came on stage.

"Evening Briarwood!" She grinned as she came to the front mic. The crowd roared and she chuckled nodding.

"Alright, last night on tour and I'm in the liveliest city of the whole map. First song is Brave by Sara Bareilles." The crowd cheered as Skyla put her guitar on her back and the beat started. she clapped at the right time before starting to sing.

_Skyla:_

_You can be amazing_  
_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_  
_You can be the outcast_  
_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_  
_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_  
_When they settle 'neath your skin_  
_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_  
_Sometimes a shadow wins_  
_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave _Her eyes combed over the crowd searching for her siblings as she sang.

_I just want to see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there,_  
_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_  
_Fallen for the fear_  
_And done some disappearing,_  
_Bow down to the mighty_  
_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_  
_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_  
_Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave _Nick had his arms folded with a proud grin plastered on his face. Something that wasn't missed by anyone he was with.

_And since your history of silence_  
_Won't do you any good,_  
_Did you think it would?_  
_Let your words be anything but empty_  
_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_See you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you _

The song ended and Skyla grinned as the crowd roared, clapping and cheering like mad. Nick never took his eyes off his younger sister, like Kim, as she went off stage and a break band, one that would fill in between Skyla's songs, came on and performed If Everyone Cared by Nickleback.

Skyla quickly changed into a new outfit, a short black rock-ish tight dress with a small black cardigan and black eye liner making her look like a rock star rather than herself. Her trademark lime green guitar still in hand she waited for the band to finish before cheering for them like the crowd and went back on stage. Nick and Kim's jaws dropped at the sight of their little sister now.

"What on earth is she wearing?!" Kim asked mortified. Nick just stared while Xander wolf whistled with a few others. Madison, Vida, Clare and Udonna shared mixed looks, mostly surprised though some (Vida and Madison) were amused. Skyla went to the front mic and cleared her throat slightly nervously.

"For those who are as surprised as I was when I saw this take note that this is way out of my comfort zone." Kim and Nick sighed in relief at that before Nick said.

"Thank god she doesn't normally wear that." Kim nodded before Skyla said.

"This is Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus." And Skyla sang Can't Be Tamed better than Vida originally thought she was going to. Four hours later it was the last song and Skyla was back in her normal outfit, much to the relief of Nick and his group.

"Right I..." Skyla started then swallowed hard and closed her eyes to keep calm.

"I don't know if they are here but I'm dedicating this song to My older brother, Nick Russell, and my older sister, Kim Hart. If you're in the crowd I just want you to know that I'll always be there to help you keep holding on like you helped me to." Nick felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked to see his mother with a small soft smile. He had a small genuinely happy and warm smile on his face, which was mirrored on Kim's face. Skyla opened her eyes as she started to play her guitar.

_Skyla:_

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah! _Skyla still searched the crowd with her eyes until she finally spotted her brother and sister. Her grin was bright a joyful as she looked at them and sang.

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

When she finished she drew her gaze from them and looked to her band behind her. They came to her sides took each other's hands and bowed to the audience twice as the crowd roared with cheers and applause before they walked off stage and Kim looked at Nick. He nodded and took their group back stage, they had passes, and saw Skyla grinning and laughing while drinking a bottle of water with her band mates.

"Miss Russell, you have visitors." One of the security guards said as he walked up to her.

"Ok, Joe, you can bring them in." She told him with a warm and happy smile. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, she had this positive affect on people that just made them smile. Nick and Kim looked at each other before nodding and chorusing.

"Hey Snowy." She jumped, having her back to them as she put her water and mic away, and whipped round with a illuminating grin.

"Nick! Kim! You're here!" She grinned and the three siblings hugged tightly laughing as they staggered slightly.

"We've missed you so much Snowy!" Kim told her still hugging her tightly. Nick and Kim hadn't seen Skyla in four years, not since she left for her very first tour.

"I've missed you two too! Oh I have so much to tell you and-"

"Skyla Russell!" A shrill voice shrieked and Skyla winced. Her agent had returned. She reluctantly let go of her siblings and turned to see her agent, Kelly Range, with her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey, Kelly." she said awkwardly. Kelly lowered her dark sunglasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Back to the trailer. Now." Kelly ordered her but Skyla shook her head.

"No, Kelly. I'm not going back to the trailer until I've spoken to my brother and sister." She told her agent who folded her arms, nostrils flared before turning sharply on her heels and stalking off.

"Cow." Kim muttered and Skyla folded her arms also.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She turned back to her siblings and said.

"Kelly Range can be worse than that if she doesn't get her own way. Believe me." Nick chuckled and ruffled Skyla's hair asking.

"Which one of us was worse for being stubborn?" Skyla smiled and shrugged.

"Last I checked it was me but that's probably changed." Kim rolled her eyes jokingly and said.

"It's definitely changed." Nick made a sound of mock offence put his hand over his heart.

"Ouch, Kim, right on a nerve." His friends shared grins and raised eyebrows at this while Skyla laughed.

"Always the dramatic one out of us, Nick. Mother always said you'd go into theatre if that motor bike of yours didn't kill you first." Nick rubbed the back of his and Skyla stopped smiling and looked serious.

"You still have that bucket of bolts?! I thought it would have fallen apart by now!" She said shocked and Nick looked slightly annoyed.

"It nearly is." Madison told Skyla who snorted and smiled.

"Knew it." She said before shaking her head and introducing herself to the group who were with her siblings.

"I'm Skyla, Nick and Kim's younger sister." She said and the group went from left to right.

"I am Leanbow, Nick's father." He shook hands with Skyla who smiled warmly.

"I am Udonna, Nick's mother." Skyla shook her hand as well before Madison blushed slightly and said.

"I'm Madison, Nick's girlfriend." Skyla grinned and shook her hand before looking at Nick.

"I like her." Nick smiled slightly with Madison before Vida said.

"Vida, Maddie's my sister." Skyla shook her hand with a grin before Chip grinned and said.

"Hi, I'm Chip. You were incredible out there." Skyla shook his hand and said.

"Nice to meet you Chip and thanks. I put the same amount of effort in all my performances." He grinned before Xander put out his hand and she shook it.

"The name's Xander." Skyla smiled slightly and shook his hand. Then Kelly returned and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Skyla, time to go." She said through clenched teeth. Skyla's shoulders slumped and her head bowed in defeat.

"Fine, I'm coming." Kelly nodded and walked off. Skyla gave the group an apologetic smile before saying.

"I guess I'll see you lot around, bye." Then she left with her hands in her pockets and her head bowed. Nick and Kim looked a little saddened by their sister's departure but Udonna said.

"Don't worry, you will see her soon. I'm sure of it." She was trying to cheer both her son and his adopted sister up but they nodded with saddened looks that turned to alarm when they heard Skyla scream.

"HELP!" The group took off, Kim leading with Nick right at her heels, when they found Skyla curled up in a corner and a dark figure looming over her, blood on his hands.

"Leave my sister alone!" Nick yelled and the figure turned to them.

"Impossible..." Leanbow muttered as they saw who the figure was.

"Hello Mystic Force." Imperious said with a twisted smile...


	2. Chapter 2

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 2

Nick balled his fists and growled.

"Get away from my sister." Imperious chuckled at that and looked at the blood on his hands.

"It weighed less than I thought it would have, you know." A sick anger rose inside the Mystic Force before Kim stepped forward hissing.

"If you've kill-"

"You think I've killed her, little girl? I can assure you I haven't, scared the living daylights out of her of course but not killed her." Imperious interrupted Kim who was pulled back by Chip and Madison before Udonna asked.

"What did you do to have blood on your hands?" He looked towards Skyla and gestured to the back of his head.

"Her head collided with the wall pretty hard when she fell, it cut her head and the blood is from that. And why would I hurt someone with her power? She is a valuable asset to the side she is on." Nick and his group looked confused.

"What power? She's mortal." Xander asked but Imperious cackled.

"Oh green ranger, I would have thought you all would have sensed it in the girl. She has a greater power than the lot of you combined. Then again the daughter of two very powerful beings would do, wouldn't she Udonna? Leanbow?" Udonna became a little unsettled as Leanbow narrowed his eyes at their old enemy.

"You know what happened to Sapphire, Imperious, she perished when you were to take her to safety-"

"You really are a fool, Leanbow. I took her yes, but she was rescue by Snow Prince before I could even get my dagger out to kill her." Udonna was frozen, not literally but she was quite near to freezing everyone around her. Nick looked from his parents to Skyla who was still in the corner unconscious. He was confused and angry, like his friends. Imperious smirked then turned to Skyla and flicked his fan, she was surrounded in dark magic but she glittered and the dark magic was sent in several different directions.

"Impossible!" Imperious barked as Skyla stirred, leaned against the wall, covering her open wound with her hand, as she rose to her feet with her eyes dark with rage and hatred.

"Ok, you are going to regret that." She growled at Imperious, not noticing the group near her. Imperious raised an eyebrow and she shakily stepped forward, picked up her guitar but a glittering light appeared above her and she was gone. Imperious growled and cursed under his breath before turning back to the rangers.

"I don't know where you sent her but I swear she will be mine!" Then disappeared in a dark seal. The rangers shared confused looks between themselves while Leanbow wrapped his arm round Udonna who was still frozen.

"Mum? You ok?" Nick asked his mother who was paler than normal and ill looking. She didn't answer.

"Udonna?" Clare asked going to her aunt's side and gently resting her hand on Udonna's arm.

"Blink twice for yes, once for no. Are you ok?" Xander told her and Udonna blinked once.

"Fair enough. What was he talking about?" Chip asked Leanbow who furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"We'll speak of this in the morning-" He was stopped by the soft canine whining from inside the trailer. Nick and Kim looked at each other before chorused.

"Winter." Nick went to the trailer door and opened it only to be pounced on by the Husky pup.

"Hello boy, long time no see." Nick told him as Winter sat on his chest licking his face gently. Leanbow gave a small chuckle before asking.

"Skyla's little travelling companion?" Kim folded her arms and nodded.

"We, Mother, Father, Nick and I, gave him to her as a present for graduating with her major in music. Four months later she left for her first tour taking him with her. It was the same year the darkness returned and was defeated." Kim said trivially in hope that it would help Udonna snap out of her freeze that was starting to freak everybody out. Winter studied the older couple for a minute before getting of Nick and padding over to them. He sniffed Leanbow's shin and yapped happily before Leanbow bent down and scratched him behind the ear. Winter sat before Udonna and tilted his head to the side. she reminded him greatly of Skyla except Skyla was younger and had dark brown hair instead of dark red hair. He moved to her side and licked her hand, snapping her out of her freeze. Udonna looked at the small pup and knelt down with a small smile.

"Skyla's left some food in the trailer. Kim-"

"No way. I'm not having a dog running round my apartment. I've got cream carpets!" Kim protested as she interrupted her brother who frowned and shrugged.

"So? Why does it matter if you've got cream carpets?" Udonna looked at her son as she gently stroked Winter's head and informed her son.

"Cream, as well as white, is a hard colour to keep clean and crisp Bowen." Clare couldn't help but smile slightly and chuckle.

"Udonna and I both know that." The rangers chuckled slightly before Nick got up only to be pounced on again by Winter.

"You are determined to keep me on the ground, aren't you?" Nick asked the dog who understood and nodded. The group shared looks.

"You can understand me?" Nick asked and Winter nodded again before getting off him and nudging the trailer.

"Skyla...?" Vida asked and Winter nodded and pointed the Nick's morpher.

"Morpher...?" Xander asked but Winter shook his head and nudged the lid.

"Skyla used magic is it really that hard to get?" Chip asked the group and Winter gave a small bark before disappearing too. Nick blinked before sitting up.

"We need to ask our sister some questions." He said to Kim who nodded as Udonna and Nick got up then the group agreed to meet again the next afternoon to discuss what had occurred.

Skyla was sat at a table with an older woman known as the Mystic Mother and a middle-aged man called the Snow Prince. She had a cup of hot cocoa grasped in her hands, her head had been healed, and was listening to Snow Prince as he explained her origin.

"You and your brother, Bowen who is your adopted brother Nick, were born in the mystic realms of Briarwood. When the darkness attack you and your brother were sent away by your parents, Udonna and Leanbow. The mystic who carried you was Calindor, or Imperious as you may know him as, and he was a servant of the darkness, unknown to all apart from me when I saved you from him. He was going to kill you on the orders of the Master;" He paused as Skyla blinked, as pale as Udonna had been before Winter had snapped her out of it, and drank some of her hot cocoa.

"For the first four years of your life, you lived here in the realm of the Magical Source with Mystic Mother and myself before I took you to where your brother had been left and left you there as you slept. You're a pretty sound sleeper, Sapphire." Skyla blinked again and murmured.

"Habit." The Mystic Mother patted her back gently before saying.

"You get it from your mother. Even if it was a wolf howling she'd sleep through it. Though she always woke when you or Bowen started crying." Skyla nodded slowly still unblinking before Snow Prince smiled slightly and said.

"I also have a surprise for you." She looked a little puzzled before the familiar happy yapping hit her ears.

"Winter...?" She murmured and stood turning before her face lit up in a bright smile. She knelt down as the puppy bounded over to her and pounced on her.

"Hello boy! You ok?" He nodded and licked her face happily making her giggle and smile happily while stroking him softly.

"He understands you." Mystic Mother smiled and Skyla nodded causing Snow Prince to explain.

"Those who don't use their magic because they have no conscious memory sometimes perform spells without knowing they have. You did with Winter so you could understand him and he could understand you." Skyla blinked with Winter then both looked at each other then back to Snow Prince. He chuckled and said.

"In the words of the young mystics; That is so freaky." Skyla cringed and shook her head telling him.

"Please never say that again. It doesn't sound right coming from an old man." Mystic Mother covered her mouth to hide her smile and stifle her chuckle at Snow Prince's expression. Utterly priceless. Skyla tried not to laugh as Winter yapped twice in her arms wagging his tail happily.

"Old man..." Snow Prince repeated and Skyla cracked. She snorted and started laughing with the Mystic Mother who smiled at her student who was looking as if Skyla had just slapped him.

"I wish I had a camera." Skyla giggled out before Winter padded over to Snow Prince and nudged his hand with his cold nose. Snow Prince didn;t react so Winter growled slightly and walked back to Skyla before bounding over and pouncing on Snow Prince. That got a reaction out of him. He laughed as Winter sat on his chest and stared down at him.

"Winter, come on. Leave him be." Skyla giggled from her place on the floor. Winter nodded and got off him before yawning. A second later Skyla did the same covering her mouth in the process.

"I'm sorry. What time is it?" Mystic Mother checked and gasped.

"Goodness gracious me! It's gone past midnight!" Snow Prince got up and offered Skyla his hands which she took and stood. Winter pawed at her leg and she sighed.

"Fine, my little troublemaker." She picked him up and he nuzzled her cheek before falling asleep in her embrace.

"Sleeps like a rock this one does." She chuckled before Mystic Mother took her to a spare bedroom where her guitar was already. Her other stuff was there as well. Mainly clothes were there, she never took anything like photos or scrapbooks she left them with Kim.

"You will be staying here until you are ready to return to the human world and have everything be explained...By Bowen, Kimberly and your parents." Mystic Mother told her and she nodded putting Winter in the dog bed that was there. Mystic Mother left her to get changed into her pyjamas before getting into bed and falling into a fitful nights sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 3

Skyla woke in a strange room. Then she remembered what had happened.

"Oh bollocks..." She groaned rubbed the back of her head. She usually said that when something went wrong. Winter climbed on to the soft and comfortable bed and nudged her cheek with his muzzle.

"Yes, I'm up. I'm up." She whispered gently stroking him before a knock sounded. Skyla told them to come in and in came the Mystic Mother.

"Afternoon, Child." Skyla blinked then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh bollocks." She said again and slumped back onto the pillows. Mystic Mother smiled slightly and said.

"Come along, get dressed then you can have something to eat before your physical training begins." Skyla raised her head slightly and asked.

"I'm going to die by the end of this, aren't I?" Mystic Mother frowned and left Skyla to get dressed.

"Right, help?" She asked Winter who nodded and helped her chose a suitable outfit. Grey leggings, white tank top and dark red jumper that read 'I AM A BELIEVER!' on the front and back in gold. I walked out and met Snow Prince in the large kitchen.

"Morning Princess." He greeted Skyla and looked confused.

"Title from your mother's side of the family. She is, after all, my little sister." Skyla face palmed herself and muttered.

"Great. I'm going to get my butt kicked by the old man who is my uncle. Just great." Snow Prince grimaced before she sat down with a small bowl of porridge that had already been made for her. It was still hot, thankful, as Skyla ate it and Winter sniffed at the dog food that was left for him. He ate it and looked at Skyla who chuckled slightly and finished her porridge as Snow Prince left his empty bowl to be cleaned. She did the same hesitantly before scooping up Winter and following Snow Prince to the training ground...

Nick laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, as he digested what he and the others had been told by Udonna and Leanbow. He had a sister, a blood related sister, who had been left at age four on the door step of their adopted parents. She had a power greater than his and that made him all the more protective of her. If only he knew where she was at that moment...

Skyla was kicked in the chest and flown into a tree. She was taking a major beating but refused to retaliate.

"You have to fight back!" Snow Prince told her wiping his brow as she got up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I am a pacifist! I don't believe in violence!" She snapped and Snow Prince sighed frustrated-ly.

"Do you think the darkness that has returned in the shape of Imperious will care? No! He wants you for the power you possess and you need to fight in order to keep him at bay!" He snapped at her and she folded her arms looking away from him. Snow Prince calmed and walked over to her. He went to put his hand on her shoulder only to have his wrist grabbed and himself flipped onto his back by the nineteen year old. She gave him a look that read 'Ha ha'. He gave her a look and she smiled slightly.

"Have a nice trip?" She asked him as he got up and said.

"Crafty." Skyla gave him a small smiled and winked saying.

"Never tick off a cover song star. She will kick the living daylights out of you if you do." He chuckled and restarted the training session, Skyla actually participating this time...

Nick walked alone through the forest with his head cast down and his hands in his pockets. Madison watched him as she followed silently but when he stopped she kept going till she was by his side.

"Nick, are you ok? You've been quieter than me ever since Udonna and Leanbow explained what was going on." She asked him and he looked at her.

"Maddie, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. She's my sister, blood and adopted, and I can't do anything to protect her because I don't where she is." He told her and she put her hand on his chest, just above his heart, with a compassionate and loving look.

"In here. Skyla will always be in here. She is, after all, your sister." Nick smiled weakly and wrapped his arms round her.

"And you wonder why I love you so much." He whispered into her black locks. Madison smiled gently and hugged her boyfriend back saying.

"I love you too." They squeezed each other before pulling away and making their way down to the lake...

Skyla was absolutely, positively shattered by the end of training at six o'clock in the evening.

"I...told...Mystic Mother...I was...Going to...to die...by the end of this...I told her...So..." Skyla panted as she collapsed into a chair at the dinner table. Snow Prince gave a breathy chuckle and said.

"I haven't been this out of breath since I was training your father and the other original mystics." Skyla gave him a thumbs up as Winter came padding in accompanied by Mystic Mother.

"Well," She grinned, pleased.

"This is a sight. The great Snow Prince worn out after the first training session with his new pupil. I _am _impressed." She continued to grin as she took her place at the table.

"Funny..." Uncle and niece chorused sarcastically making Mystic Mother grin even more while Winter wagged his tail and, Skyla was sure of this, if he could he would be laughing at them...

Three months later and after two attacks from Imperious and his newly risen army, Skyla's training was moving at a break neck pace because of how well she was picking things up. Mystic Mother had also taught her a few spells which she could perform with ease. She felt natural when casting a spell or being in a magical atmosphere, then again she hadn't been back to the human world since she was brought to the realm she was in.

"Sapphire," Mystic Mother called to the girl who looked up from her book. She had learned to respond to both Sapphire and Skyla, though she preferred being called Snowy, and had also learn a fair bit of the language of the ancient. It was easier than learning English anyway.

"It's time you returned to the human world." Skyla swallowed the nerves that had risen and nodded. Winter bounded to her side and nuzzled her cheek, the pup was growing bigger by the day.

"Ready?" Mystic Mother asked her and she nodded once she had picked Winter up and held him close to her chest. Mystic Mother cast a spell that made her vanish then reappear in the main room of Rootcore, the home of the mystic family. Her family. The rangers, upon hearing a slight bell ring, entered the room and saw Skyla looking round the room in awe.

"Snowy!" Nick grinned and he caught her attention. She quickly put Winter down and threw her arms round his neck when he threw his arms round her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and held him tighter as they staggered slightly on the spot, Nick had his eyes shut tightly as well as he held her tightly and stroked her hair comfortingly. The other rangers watched with small genuinely happy smiles before Clare came in. They quickly made signs for her to be silent, so not to ruin the sibling moment, and she kept her mouth shut but look pleased and joyful of Skyla's return. She hadn't had the chance to introduce herself to her newly discovered cousin, seeing as Kelly Range had dragged Skyla away before she had the chance, so she was excited to meet her.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again." Nick's voice was muffled against Skyla's curls but she understood and whispered.

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..." Her voice was cracking as she spoke and Nick pulled away to wipe her tears away only to see the difference in her appearance. She was wearing a cream summer dress underneath a white lace jumper, her feet were encased in tan leather gladiator sandals and her hair down but the sides pinned back into a loose pony tail at the back. She looked more feminine than he was used to.

"You look..." He was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to describe how his sister looked, other than a little nervous and self-conscious.

"Gorgeous, beautiful, radiant, illuminating! Take your pick, mate!" Xander called to his best mate who he looked and glared at. Xander fell silent as Skyla blushed a pretty pink. Nick looked back at his sister and groaned.

"You wait till Udonna and Leanbow get back." Skyla closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Are they mad?" She asked and Nick shook his head.

"No, just worried and concerned and a little put out that Snow Prince raised you for the first four years of your life without telling them until three years ago. Technically you lived with him for three years of your life because it was nearly a whole year when they gave us away." Skyla nodded and calculated in her head.

"Then that means you were two when they gave us away." He nodded and Clare cleared her throat. They looked at her and she used her head to gesture to the window. Udonna and Leanbow were nearly home.

"Quick, hide Snowy and Winter." Nick grinned and the rangers quickly formed a tight circle round Skyla once she had picked Winter up. Clare was smiling brightly as she pretended to have just finished what she was doing as Udonna and Leanbow walked in. Their suspicion was aroused immediately by the sight of the huddled teens talking in lower voices.

"Bowen, rangers, what are you doing?" Udonna asked as she and her husband came into the room properly. The teens whipped round, still hiding Skyla who was trying to remain silent and Winter was being as silent as he could be.

"Nothing, Udonna." Chip grinned cheerfully like always. Leanbow narrowed his gaze at his son who was just smiling happily at his parents.

"Alright, who broke what?" He asked and Clare snorted from where she was.

"Sorry, sorry ignore me." She giggled leaning on the doorway.

"Why are you giggling Clare?" Udonna asked her niece suspiciously and Clare explained.

"It was Leanbow's reaction, Udonna, he just assumed someone had broken something because the rangers were acting all secretively." Udonna nodded but knew her niece too well to accept the lie.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" Xander asked and Nick shrugged.

"All depends if they think we've broken anything." Udonna gave the group of teens the look that nearly all mystic women had mastered by then, Phineas called it her 'will' stare, and Vida grinned.

"We have a surprise for you two." Leanbow and Udonna shared surprised looks before Madison counted.

"One, two, three!" The group split and revealed Skyla.

"Hey." She smiled a little sheepish, a little nervous and a little self-conscious. Udonna stared at her for a moment before walking towards her and gently touching her cheek. Skyla gave her a small half smile saying.

"Hi Mum." Winter wriggled out of her grip and on to the floor landing on his paws in a cat like fashion, ironic seeing as he's a dog, before Udonna hugged Skyla tightly. Skyla hugged her back just as tightly and buried her face in Udonna shoulder as Udonna closed her eyes and stroked her hair softly in the way a mother would with her daughter. Nick smiled slightly before asking.

"Does Dad get a turn?" On behalf of the stunned knight. Udonna pulled away from her daughter who had the beginning of happy tears in her eyes before Leanbow enveloped the teen in a tight and protective hug. Skyla let a couple of tears stain her father's white shirt as she hugged him back. She couldn't really believe it. Nineteen, nearly twenty, years apart but she still felt a familiar warmth from them that she never felt from her adopted family. Nick grinned before Winter whined sensing Skyla's tears making the father and daughter separate. Skyla crouched down and asked.

"What?" He padded over to her and licked her cheek free of tears.

"Oh that's what. You're worse than Nick sometimes, Winter." She told the dog picking him up. Nick frowned and opened his mouth not knowing if it was a compliment or an insult.

"I mean in it a good way, bro, calm down." Skyla told him and he smiled slightly before going to ruffle her hair but she stepped away.

"Oh no, you aren't messing my hair up. Can you guess how long it took me to get it like this?" He smirked and shrugged.

"A minute, maybe two." Skyla gave him a look and he tried not to laugh.

"Half an hour, and that was with Mystic Mother's help." He snorted and started laughing.

"Half an hour?! Just to do your hair?!" He laughed and Skyla rolled her eyes quipping.

"At least I didn't spend three hours trying to get my hair right for prom." He stopped laughing as Vida, Chip and Xander started.

"I even have the photos on my phone." Skyla smirked as Nick turned a red to rival his ranger suit as she pulled out her phone and got the pictures up. She showed their parents and Udonna smiled softly. Her son was in a black suit with a skinny black tie and crisp white shirt, his hair back combed with a lot of hair gel by the look of it.

"You look very handsome, Bowen." She told her son while Leanbow nodded then she showed his friends and girlfriend. They awed and chuckled at the pictures before Nick sighed.

"Where's Kim with the photo albums when I need her?" Skyla gave a triumphant laugh and said.

"I didn't have any prom photos." Udonna and Leanbow frowned.

"Why not?" Xander asked and Skyla explained.

"I was at a gig-"

"Your prom was the gig." Nick told her and she laughed.

"Yeah don't I know it. I don't think I've ever seen so many girls look ticked off before." Nick grinned and said.

"You were the only girl allowed on stage." She nodded before her phone went off and she put Winter down before checking who it was. Kelly.

"If you hear yelling it probably me." She warned the group before going outside to take the call...


	4. Chapter 4

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 4

Skyla answered her phone but instead of Kelly crisp business like voice she got the voice of the man who had scared the living daylights out of her.

"Hello Miss Skyla Russell or should I call you by your true name? Princess Sapphire of Avalon, the mystic Forest of Briarwood?" Skyla gulped and asked.

"What do you want, Imperious?" He chuckled cruelly and said.

"Nothing much, just you." Skyla felt her mouth go dry as she sank onto a log nearby and asked.

"Why just me?" He sighed tiredly and asked.

"I'd thought you'd have learned by now, girl. It's the power you have. I want that power on my side to take down the mystic force-"

"Why would I ever help you take down my family and friends?" She asked him balling her free hand into a fist, her face starting to contort with rage. Nick watched his sister from the window and said.

"Kelly must be really ticking Snowy off for her to look like that." Xander looked and agree before Skyla took her phone away from her ear and look at it as if she was frightened by the object.

"Not good." He and Nick chorused before Skyla stood and put her phone away. She started to pace, biting her nails looking away beyond nervous.

"Mum, Dad, you may want to see this." Nick said to his parents who looked through the window next to Nick and Xander and saw their daughter pacing.

"I'll talk to her." Udonna said and made to go but stopped when Winter went to go with her.

"Winter, could you stay here just this once?" She asked the pup softly. He nodded but didn't look too happy about it. Udonna left and found her daughter with her head in her hands sitting back on the log.

"This has just gone from the best day of my life to the worst with just one phone call." Skyla told her, not looking up. Udonna sat by her daughter and asked.

"What is wrong, my child?" Skyla raised her head and rested on her hands.

"It wasn't Kelly." She stated biting her lip, Udonna listened patiently.

"It was Imperious and he was trying to get me to fight for the darkness. I asked him why would I ever help him defeat my family and friends and he gave me one reason and one reason only." She shook her head covering her face as Udonna put her hand on the small of Skyla's back comfortingly.

"What reason is this?" She asked softly and Skyla whispered.

"Please don't hate me for this." Udonna shook her head and pulled Skyla closer gently.

"Sapphire, I could never hate you. I've loved you and your brother since the moments you were born; I would never ever stop loving you either. Neither will your father." Skyla uncovered her face and whispered.

"The reason was because when I was younger I used to think that my birth parents never wanted me and never loved me, Imperious twisted it so it sounded as if you would never want me and would never love and for a minute I believed him but I... Mum I'm so sorry..." Udonna shook her head and picked her daughter up and settled her in her lap. She held Skyla tightly and comfortingly as she rocked her back and forth whispering.

"Now you listen to me, young lady. Your father and I have always wanted you and Bowen, we wanted to raise you and to be a family but the darkness ripped our family part. We gave you both away to protect you and by the stars in the sky it worked. We love you with all our hearts, Sapphire, just as we always have. Never, ever think those things again because they are lies put into your head by the darkness and people who are just plain cruel." Skyla nodded as she held onto Udonna who continued to rock her back and forth gently.

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..." Skyla whispered but her mother kissed her forehead gently and said.

"Don't be. This is so much to take in, at the minute for you and me." Skyla nodded unable to say anything else when Snow Prince and the Mystic Mother appeared in front of Rootcore.

"Do you think she's ok?" Snow Prince asked the Mystic Mother who was smiling.

"I think she's just fine, Snow Prince." She was looking at the mother daughter pair.

"How do you know?" Snow Prince asked her and Udonna sighed with her daughter.

"Over here Snow Prince!" Udonna called to her older brother who turned quickly and saw the pair.

"Oh. Hello." He said slightly surprised before Skyla got off her mother and stood, helping Udonna up.

"We came to-"

"See if Missy has blown anything up." Snow Prince said and Skyla's smile fell into a frown.

"You have no faith in me, do you Uncle?" she asked and he smiled cheerfully.

"You called me an old man-"

"You said and I quote 'In the words of the young mystics; That is so freaky.'! It sounds weird coming from a dude who is old enough to be an old man!" Skyla replied defensively.

"I'm only nine years older than your mother, Princess, so I'd watch what you say." Snow Prince smirked as Skyla pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know I hate being called that." Udonna sighed and said.

"Snow Prince, leave my daughter alone. Sapphire," Skyla nodded and apologised to Snow Prince who nodded and did the same.

"Oh the joys of a family reunion." The Mystic Mother smiled happily as Skyla and Snow Prince walked back inside. Udonna gave Mystic Mother a small curtsy and said.

"Family reunions can't get any stranger than this family." The two women chuckled before they went inside and found the group talking in a friendly manner.

"Well, it's nice to see you all getting along." Mystic Mother smiled and Snow Prince nodded with his student.

"We were just talking about what would happen if none of this was going on." Chip grinned and Skyla said.

"I thought I would just go back to Blue Bay Harbour after a couple of days, if Nick and Kim hadn't killed me yet." Nick smirked and shrugged.

"Well we haven't and we're not going to. I think Mum and Dad would have something to say about it if we did." Udonna and Leanbow nodded before the crystal ball in the centre of the room showed dark energy and the rangers went, with Leanbow and Snow Prince where as Clare, Udonna, Mystic Mother and Skyla stayed behind.

"How do you like Briarwood?" Clare asked Skyla who smiled slightly and shrugged.

"From what I've seen it's a pretty cool place." she replied before Winter barked and growled. Skyla looked at him and saw he was outside.

"What on earth is he-" She stopped talking at the sight of him being thrown into a tree. She was outside and by him in an instant. Udonna and Clare were at the dragon's head staring at the attacker while Mystic Mother faced him and asked.

"What business do you have here?" The attacker shrugged and said.

"The mutt barked at him. It was a threat." Skyla gently stroked Winter's head and he stirred whimpering into her touch.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok. I'm here." She whispered comfortingly.

"She treats it as if it's a human. It's just a dumb dog-"

"This 'dumb dog' has been through more with me than you have, Kelly!" Skyla snapped at her getting to her feet with balled fists. Clare was at her side with her hands on Skyla's arm and shoulder gently.

"Are you really that attached to that mutt?" Kelly asked her as if Skyla was joking around. Skyla nodded a look of cold hard fury on her normally happy and kind features. Udonna had seen that look across her face as well as her husband's and son's. Kelly sighed and flicked her wrist making a swirl of dark magic surround Skyla and Clare.

"Sapphire! Clare!" Udonna yelled about to run to them but the Mystic Mother kept her away. Skyla took Clare's hands and yelled of the darken swirl that was droning around them.

"Do you trust me?" Clare nodded squeezing Skyla's hand before Skyla wrapped her arms round her and held her protectively. They glittered and the dark magic vanished. Kelly stared deep shock and surprised a light in her expression as she removed her sunglasses and placed them in her breast pocket.

"Well, that _is _a turn up of the books. Father never told me of this." Skyla stared at her stunned as she released Clare.

"You...You were responsible for Imperious finding me?!" Skyla asked her enraged by this piece of news.

"How else do you think Imperious was revived? Though it did cost me a bit, I used to look sixteen now look. I look like a-"

"Forty year old woman with grey hair cropping up every day." Skyla remarked and Kelly coloured a red to rival Udonna's hair. Pride filled Clare and Udonna as well as the Mystic Mother at that and by god did it feel good to do that for Skyla. Kelly removed the high heels saying.

"I've wanted to do this for the last four years." Skyla paled slightly as Kelly's business suit melted away to female battle armour.

"Oh bollocks." Skyla muttered and Clare agreed.

"I guess this puts a damper on the contract renewal?" Kelly asked sarcastically and Skyla shrugged.

"Depends if I get my butt kicked by an old lady." _That hit a nerve. _Skyla had to resist the urge to smirk as Kelly growled.

"For a princess you've got a lot of lip." Skyla rolled her eyes and countered.

"For an old lady you have a lot of hot air up here." she tapped her head then quickly created a silvery magical barrier to block the dark magic Kelly fired at her.

"Clare go to Mum and Mystic Mother." Skyla told Clare quietly. Clare looked at her and started to protest but Skyla gave her a gently look saying.

"Just go. I'll be fine." she glared slightly Kelly who returned a slightly sarcastic smile. Skyla took off her lace jumper and laid it over Winter who still whimpered in pain. She cracked her knuckles, making Clare and the Mystic Mother cringe but Udonna seemed un-phased by it.

"I've told you about doing that, Sapphire." The Mystic Mother told her and she apologised with a small apologetic smile before Kelly drew her sword.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She grinned evilly and Skyla shook her head.

"I am a pacifist. I don't believe in violence." Then Kelly went to bring her sword down on Skyla, who hadn't moved an inch, but the young teen caught her wrist took her sword and flipped Kelly onto her back.

"Except in self defence." She added with a small smirk at the surprised looks on her mother and cousin's face.

"I learn that from Nick." she chuckled before Kelly went to knock her leg from beneath her. Skyla jumped missing the first leg but didn't the second. She landed on her back and Kelly took back her sword. She stood over Skyla and pointed the sword at her throat. The three spectators went to go to aid her but were stopped by a dark magical barrier.

"No..." Udonna whispered as Kelly growled.

"My father will be pleased to learn of your death just as I will be pleased to do it." Skyla took on a stubborn look and said.

"I don't think so, buddy." And kicked her right between the legs. Clare cringed with Udonna and Mystic Mother as Kelly staggered away holding her groin as Skyla got up and brushed down her dress.

"You should have seen that one coming, Kelly, seeing as you taught me that." Skyla told her with a scowl before she saw Winter getting and limping over to Clare, her jumper still over him. Clare picked him up and cradled him gently before the others returned and saw Kelly swing her sword at Skyla who ducked and blocked her arm from coming back.

"My teachings do come in handy." Snow prince called to Skyla who snapped.

"Not now Snow Prince!" And dived to dodge another attack.

"I really should have worn my jeans!" Skyla muttered as she cursed her dress getting up. Nick watched and tried thinking quickly before calling.

"Snowy! Remember summer camp when we were nine?" She gave him a 'Are you nuts?!' look and nodded as she blocked Kelly's leg and kicked her in the chest.

"Remember when we were stuck in the gym and doing basic martial arts?" He called as his sister was sent crashing into and tree.

"You're really not helping Nick!" She called as she rolled to the right to dodge Kelly's sword and foot.

"Do you remember?!" He asked her and she yelled yeah before being flipped on her back. Then she thought of what he brother was getting at and tripped Kelly up.

"Alright little girl, no more playing." Kelly growled getting up with her.

"Alright, Grandma." Skyla countered before Kelly charged her. She ran in the same direction. Her friends watched her confused until she jumped over from a rock, grabbed an thick branch and swung in a full circle where she kicked Kelly in the back knocked her over and out. The barrier faded and the group joined her as she dropped to the ground and wiped her hands together. Xander went over to Kelly's body and nudged it getting a small groan.

"She's out of it." He stated and Skyla looked down with a bowed head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vida asked her as Udonna put her hand in between Skyla's shoulder blades comfortingly.

"I thought she was my friend..." Skyla mumbled and Snow Prince asked.

"Who even is she?" Nick answered him for his sister.

"Snowy's agent. She's been guiding Snowy's singing career for the last four years." Snow Prince nodded before Chip said.

"On the bright side, you kicked her butt." Skyla looked at him with a slightly amused smile and said.

"Fair point." Clare shook her head scowling at Kelly's unconscious figure.

"I never thought Imperious would have a daughter." She said and Leanbow nodded.

"Apparently he does, Clare, as unbelievable as it seems." He told his niece who frowned looking at Skyla who was looking deep in thought.

"Uh-oh. Snowy's thinking, run for cover." Nick joked and Skyla elbowed him in the ribs saying.

"Shh a minute." The others looked at her surprised before she vanished.

"Oh dear...Not again." Mystic Mother sighed rubbing her temple. Udonna looked at her slightly confused and she elaborated.

"Your daughter has a small difficulty keep her magic under control. Especially when a strong emotion is involved." Udonna and Leanbow shared a worried look before Nick asked.

"Do you know where she goes when she vanishes?" Snow Prince nodded and said.

"The snow dimension. Or the forest dimension. They help her calm down and relax." He nodded and looked to his parents for permission.

"I'll go." Leanbow said and vanished, first to the snow dimension where he found no trace of his daughter. He went to the forest dimension and found her sitting on on a small rock strumming her guitar...


	5. Chapter 5

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 5

Leanbow stood watching and listening to his daughter play her guitar and quietly sing to herself.

_Skyla:_

_Never took your side, never cursed your name_  
_I keep my lips shut tight, until you go-o-oh_  
_We've come as far as we're ever gonna get_  
_Until you realize, that you should go-o-oh_

_I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens_  
_And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling_  
_The way is long but you can make it easy on me_  
_And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling_

_In the dead of night, I'm the only one here_  
_And I will cover you, until you go-o-oh_  
_And if I told the truth, I will always be free_  
_And keep a prize with me, until you go-o-oh_

_I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens_  
_And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling_  
_The way is long but you can make it easy on me_  
_And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling_

_Until the night falls, we're the only ones left_  
_I bet you even know, where we could go-o-oh_  
_And when it all fucks up, you put your head in my hands_  
_It's a souvenir for when you go-o-oh_

_I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens_  
_And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling_  
_The way is long but you can make it easy on me_  
_And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling_

Leanbow carefully made his way over to her and sat beside her.

"It's peaceful here." He said casually and she nodded focusing on the river flowing before them. The silence was comfortable and familiar until Leanbow took a deep breath and said.

"Mystic Mother told us you have difficulty controlling your magic." Skyla nodded and ran a hand through her now loose and messy hair.

"It's a right pain in the neck." She grumbled feeling tired and worn out. Leanbow nodded chuckling slightly before saying.

"I had trouble keeping mine under control at first. Mainly because I kept setting your grandmother's curtains on fire. By accident of course." Skyla chuckled at that and asked.

"Did you get into trouble?" Her father nodded with a small smile.

"My father would shout at me and tell me to get it under control but Mother understood that I was having trouble. The reason was because I was fed up of your mother ignoring me." Skyla rolled her eyes and said.

"Should of known it had something to do with love." Leanbow frowned as she shook her head.

"Have you never been in love then?" He asked and she blushed slightly and said.

"Maybe." Leanbow gave her a gentle look of askance and she said.

"There was this guy in Blue Bay Harbour who I used to be friends with and was a surfer and was really nice and he was teaching me how to surf." Leanbow nodded for her to continue, listening and hiding the feeling of dread in his gut.

"And we dated for a few months before we started arguing and we ended it after the seventh argument and less than a day later he was going out with the girl who was my best friend at the time. If I hadn't of held Nick back that guy would have been in hospital." He nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, Nick is never meeting anymore of my boyfriends. That is if I ever fall for anyone." Skyla frowned at the thought before Leanbow said.

"I would have done the same in his place, Sapphire-"

"You aren't meeting any either." Skyla told him warningly and Leanbow chuckled wrapping one arm round her shoulders.

"Try and stop me." Skyla smiled happily and leaned on her father closing her eyes feeling far safer with him than she did with her adopted father. Leanbow felt her arms and whispered.

"You're freezing." Skyla didn't reply. She was already off in dreamland. Leanbow smiled down at his daughter and picked her guitar up, put it on his back, before picking his daughter up and taking her back to Rootcore. It was only Udonna, Nick, Clare and Snow Prince there now that Mystic Mother had gone back to her dimension and the others to work.

"She was in the forest dimension, playing her guitar and singing." He whispered trying to not disturb the sleeping teen in his arms. Snow Prince nodded as Udonna helped him get Skyla to her room at Rootcore and tucked her into bed. When they got back to the main room they found Snow Prince talking with Nick and Clare.

"...For a nineteen, nearly twenty, year old girl she's pretty light." Snow Prince commented and Nick nodded with a deep frown.

"She hardly ever used to eat when we lived with our adopted parents. Kim actual dragged her to the doctors to see why." Udonna and Leanbow shared a worried look before Nick shrugged and said.

"Kim told me that Snowy had a bad stomach bug that stopped her eating." Snow Prince nodded and said.

"She was always a stubborn one." Clare smiled slightly and asked.

"You can tell she's a member of this family, can't you?" Nick and Snow Prince chuckled agreeing before winter came limping into the room. Clare had taken care of his injuries but his back leg was taking longer to heal than she thought.

"I told you to rest." She sighed in exasperation. Winter for a moment appeared to have frown before giving a distressed bark. Behind her, Udonna heard the soft thud of someone falling out of bed.

"Ow..." Skyla murmured getting up while rubbing her back. She ached all over. Winter heard the thud and peered through the space between Udonna and Leanbow whining slightly. Skyla heard and, while wrapping a blanket round herself, poked her head out the door. Winter saw her a barked happily.

"Hush, Winter, you'll wake her." Leanbow told him with a small smile. They all had grown fond of the pup who was getting bigger.

"Too late." Snow Prince smirked as Skyla shuffled down the corridor looking like she had just fallen out of bed.

"Aw, that's adorable." Nick smirked trying not to snigger.

"Shh you." Skyla told him and he smirked broader.

"Now I know why Winter's so stubborn." Clare said and Skyla smiled slightly as she knelt down and stroked him behind the ear lovingly.

"Was he badly hurt?" she asked Clare who shook her head.

"Not really, his back leg is taking longer to heal then I thought it would though." Skyla nodded and smiled sadly at Winter who whined and nudged her face with his head.

"You always said you would take good care of a dog if you got one." Nick smiled at her and she looked at him.

"Told you so." She said making the others chuckle while Winter limped into her lap and laid on her.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be able to get up." She joked looking up at her parents.

"Come on, Princess, you're going to have to got up sooner or later." Snow Prince told her and she gave him a look.

"Has he any sense of humour?" She asked her mother who shrugged and scooped Winter off her daughter so she could get up.

"Go back to your room and back to sleep. You look tired." She told her daughter who nodded and went to leave but Winter whined and gave a distressed bark. Udonna looked at her husband who nodded and gave Winter to Skyla who smiled apologetically and went back to her room and back to sleep.

"Snow Prince." Udonna turned to her older brother who put up his hands and said.

"I'm going, I'm going." And vanished. Udonna sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Sit down." Leanbow told her gently and she sat next to her son who gave her a small smile. Clare looked out the window and asked.

"This has to stop one day, right?" Leanbow looked at her and said.

"One day it will, Clare, may be not today and maybe not tomorrow but one day it will." She nodded and folded her arms.

"Clare, what are you thinking?" Udonna asked recognising the look on her niece's face. Clare shrugged and said.

"Things." Udonna raised an eyebrow and Clare admitted.

"I just...Have this feeling that something terrible's going to happen and it's starting to freak me out a little." The trio nodded before Nick got a call from Kim telling him that she had big news.

"What? What news?" He asked sitting up properly.

"You remember Tommy Oliver, right?" Nick pinched the bridge of his nose and said.

"Your boyfriend, yes I remember him." Kim sounded breathless with joy and excitement before she squealed.

"He proposed! I'm getting married!" Nick's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his phone.

"Wait! What?! He did what?!" He asked not believing his ears.

"I'm getting married!" Kim squealed and Nick broke into a grin.

"You wait till I tell Snowy. She'll be running to your apartment and breaking down the door before you can say bridesmaids." Kim laughed before telling him.

"I'll warn Tommy then. Bye Nick, look after the others!" Then she hung up. Nick shook his head chuckling before saying.

"Kim's getting married." Udonna smiled brightly while Clare grinned and Leanbow nodded a small smile of joy on his face.

"If your sister is anything like your mother she will be breaking down Kim's front door." Udonna looked offended, mockingly, and slapped her husband playfully on the chest. _Family you can't get any nutter than this one, _thought Skyla, _Then again they are my family..._


	6. Chapter 6

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 6

_A small girl, Skyla at age six, was stuck between two boys who were throwing a stuff teddy bear to each other as Skyla got more and more upset._

_"Ha ha, you're not getting this back Russell!" One boy taunted her. Tears rimmed her eyes as she snapped._

_"Give it back! My mummy gave it to me!" The other boy waved it in front of her and she went to grab but her pulled it out of her reach._

_"If you want it come and get it, pip-squeak!" Then they ran off with it. Skyla followed going as fast as she could before the boys were grabbed by the arms by a tall dark-haired man with pale skin and light green eyes._

_"Now boys, did you steal this bear off this young lady?" The man asked and they shook their heads looking innocent._

_"They did, sir, and they won't give it back." Skyla protested and one boy snapped._

_"Shut it pip-squeak!" And took a menacing step forward, she shrank back and that was all the proof the man needed. He took the bear off the boys and gave it back to Skyla before the boys shared looks and ran for it._

_"Thank you mister." Skyla said to the man as she hugged her teddy tightly._

_"It's alright, little lady. Just be careful next time." Little Skyla nodded and skipped off to where she had been before the boys came..._

**_"Enjoying your dream, Skyla?" _**_an evil voice she recognised asked as it entered her dream._

"You..." _Skyla murmured in her dream and in her sleep._

**_"Yes, of course it would be me Skyla. Who else would it be?" _**_Imperious appeared in her dream and the little Skyla hid behind big Skyla afraid. Imperious smirked as he moved forwards but Skyla didn't move._

"What do you want?" _Skyla asked and he flicked his wrist for his hand to become free from the sleeve._

**_"This."_**_ Again he flicked his wrist and Skyla felt immense pain inside her chest as a silver stream flowed out of where her heart would be. She screamed in pain, in her dream and in life, as she felt the pain increase and her screams became louder._

Winter, who was laying at the bottom of her bed stirred and saw a vortex leading out of Skyla's chest. He jumped up, off the bed, opened the door with his nose and ran straight to Nick's door. He scrapped on the door four times before he opened it.

"What?" He asked the dog grumpily before he heard his sister scream.

"Snowy." He said now wide awake and pale. He ran to his sisters room and saw the vortex.

"Holy... Go get Mum and Dad! Now!" He yelled to Winter who was off like a shot. Nick tried to get closer but he couldn't with out being attacked by a sort of invisible shield round his sister. Winter scrapped at the door to Udonna and Leanbow's room nine times but nothing happened so he growled and hit the door with his head twice. Leanbow stirred and got out of bed to open the door.

"Winter...? What's the-" Then he heard Skyla's screams. Udonna shot straight up and was at the door before they both hurried to Skyla's room and saw what was happening. Nick looked at his parents and said.

"I can't get close to her to wake her up!" Leanbow nodded to Udonna who told Nick to stay with his father as she moved towards Skyla. The shield didn't stop her, she took Skyla's hand and shook her shoulder gently.

"Sapphire! Sapphire wake up! It will break the connection!"

_Skyla heard her mother tell her that and she looked at the little version of herself. She nodded and ran towards Imperious and kicked him in the shin four times, distracting him long enough for her to pinch herself and wake up._

The vortex vanished and Skyla woke with a sheen of sweat on her forehead looking a sickly green in the moonlight. Udonna smoothed her hair gently as Nick moved to his sister's other side.

"Snowy, you ok?" He asked and she said.

"I never want to fall asleep again." Nick didn't know whether to laugh or to frown.

"I'm being serious." Skyla told him and he decided to frown.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Leanbow asked as he sat on the end of her bed. She sat up and Udonna sat her pillows up to support her.

"I was having a nightmare then Imperious entered it and little me got really scared and he cast a spell that made me scream a lot and it hurt quite a bit too." she summed up as blunt as she could be.

"'Little me'?" Nick asked.

"Nursery incident." She told him and asked.

"Two boys and the teddy bear?" Skyla nodded and he shook his head.

"I thought it didn't bother you anymore." Skyla shrugged and said.

"It normally doesn't. I guess it was just Imperious's entering that made it worse." He nodded with a look of fair point before Udonna asked.

"Do you feel sick or anything?" Skyla shook her head before she wiped her forehead and said.

"Chest hurts but I think it's just from the spell." Leanbow nodded before casting a spell to see if her magic had been touched.

"You're one lucky girl, Sapphire, Imperious didn't get to your magic. The barrier that makes you glitter fought off the spell long enough for your mother to wake you." Skyla, feeling relieved by that, sank back and sighed.

"Thank god for that." Nick frowned for a minute, confused.

"How come Mum managed to get through when I kept getting a painful electric shock?" Udonna smiled slightly and said.

"You inherited your powers from your father, Sapphire inherited hers from me. Though the both of you have a little bit of the other parent's magic in you somewhere." Skyla smiled slightly and said.

"In a way we are really messed up kids." Nick nodded and said.

"You're telling me." Skyla smirked and said.

"No duh I'm telling you." He ruffled her hair making her squirm slightly saying.

"Nick, seriously? At two in the morning?" Then she blinked.

"Two in the morning? Oh brother...I got you up way too early." She groaned covering her face with her hands.

"Now, now. Hush. If you hadn't of woken us you would still be in pain and screaming. In fact I think Winter is the hero of the hour. He woke Bowen who told him to wake us." Udonna smiled slightly at the shy pup who looked bashful as he wagged his tail and rested his head in Leanbow's lap.

"That's my little frost-boy." Skyla grinned in pride as Winter gave a small satisfied sound.

"This has made me curious for a while now but;" Leanbow paused as he stroked Winter's head firmly.

"Why do Bowen and Kim call you 'Snowy'?" Skyla grinned and said.

"It came from when we were little and it snowed for the first time in our life times." Nick nodded and continued.

"We played out in the snow and we had built a snowman, a few hours later Mother and Father called us in but we couldn't find Snowy. We noticed a second snowman and when we called her name she waddled, literally waddled, over to us. She was the second snowman." Skyla smiled at the memory and said.

"Father started singing 'Frosty the Snowman' and Kim called me Frosty but Mother shook her head saying. 'She is more Snowy than Frosty' and it's stuck with me ever since. That and I love play in the snow." Nick laughed quietly and said.

"You are still a kid sometimes." She smiled and folded her arms.

"Like you're not. Especially at Christmas." Nick shook his head and said.

"Don't bring it up." Leanbow and Udonna looked at each other with small smiles before Udonna asked.

"What happened at Christmas?" To spare her brother Skyla shook her head and said.

"Another story for another, more economically, time I think." Nick nodded saying.

"Me thinks so too." Leanbow nodded as well before getting up and helping his wife up.

"Winter;" He paused as the pup sat at attention.

"Keep guard over Sapphire until morning." The dog nodded and climbed onto the bed once Udonna had helped Skyla get settled again.

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams." Udonna whispered then kissed her forehead.

"Night Mum, Night Dad, Night bro." Nick bid her goodnight and went back to bed as Leanbow and Udonna watched their daughter fall back asleep with Winter laying next to her to keep her safe.

The next morning Skyla was up and playing with Winter outside Rootcore when she was grabbed from behind and spun round.

"Xander! Put me down!" She giggled and he complied. She turned to face him, still in his arms, and rested her hands on his chest.

"Morning Snowy." He grinned down at her as she frowned up at him.

"What?" He asked seeing the frown.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. Do you want what happened the first time to happen again?" she asked and he shook his head frowning before Skyla sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be grumpy. Something happened last night and after it happened I couldn't get much sleep." Xander nodded and gently ran his hand through the ends of her hair.

"You look lovely this morning by the way." He told her and she blushed lightly before saying.

"Thank you, as much as I love my stylist and her taste I prefer my own." Xander chuckled and rubbed her back gently. Winter sat next to the couple and snorted disapprovingly. Skyla looked at him and said.

"Don't you dare stay snorting at us. You haven't approved of any guy, apart from Nick, that I'm friends with. No I tell a lie you've approved Nick, Dad, Snow Prince and Chip." Xander frowned and released Skyla to kneel before the dog.

"How come you don't approve of me?" Winter tapped Xander's shoulder with his paw then put his cold nose to Xander's chest, where his heart was, then looked to Skyla who was blushing brightly.

"Translation; He thinks you love me but is unsure if I love you. God you are such an embarrassing mutt sometimes." She turned to leave but Xander caught her round the waist and asked.

"Do you?" She couldn't look at him. She would wouldn't look at him.

"Snow?" He asked gently and she closed her eyes and pulled his arms away from her so she could walk away. Xander stood staring after her as she walked further and further into the forest, his expression; disappointed, saddened but determined. She hadn't answered him so here was a possibility.

"Hey X. You coming to training?" Nick asked with a grin to his best friend. Xander nodded with a smile and followed his friend to a clearing where the others were with Leanbow, Udonna, Clare, Skyla and an old friend.

"Daggeron!" Xander grinned at the old mentor when he saw the Solaris Knight.

"Hello Xander." Daggeron grinned and shook his hand. Soon training got under way and Daggeron noticed Skyla in a tree with her earphones on reading a book. He nudged Xander who rubbed the back of his neck and moved over to the tree. He climbed to the same branch and tried to get her attention.

"Go away, Xander." She told him turning the page.

"Charming. I just wanted to see if you were ok-"

"Well I'm fine, so go away." She told him slightly annoyed. He frowned and said.

"You don't sound it." She gave him a strained smile and asked.

"Better?" Xander gave her a look and she returned to her book.

"What are you listening to?" He asked and she replied not look up from her page.

"Some annoying little twit that won't go away." Xander smiled slightly and said.

"Seriously." She sighed a took one earphone out and held it out for him. He took it and listened.

"'We can' by LeAnn Rimes?" He asked and she nodded.

"Thinking about doing a cover of it. That is if I still have a job." He nodded handing back the earphone and she closed her book.

"Shouldn't you be training?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Your dad is doing bound battle against Vida at the minute and Daggeron is going against Chip. Madison, Nick and I are watching with Clare and Udonna." She nodded then bit her lip.

"What?" He asked and she peeked through the branches at the gathering. None were looking their way. She looked back at Xander and said.

"Follow me." She jumped down on the other side of the tree and waited for him to do the same. He jumped down and she took his hand, pulling him away from the gathering. She took him to another deserted clearing and Xander asked why they had gone there.

"I wanted to show you something." She told him and let his hand go before walking away, never taking her eyes off him. He followed till both were in the bright and warm sunlight.

"Close your eyes." she whispered and he did. Skyla started to make it snow, very light at first before she made it go into a soft swirl of snow around them. She put out her arms and the snow twirl covered the whole clearing. Xander could feel the snow touch his skin but it was warm and gently.

"Skyla-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips connecting to his. Snow still fell around them as Xander wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer while she place her hands on his chest.

Udonna looked to the tree where Skyla had been, talking to Xander, and saw them both gone.

"Udonna! Are you making it snow?" Vida asked and the older woman shook her head before Clare said.

"Skyla." Madison realised Xander was missing as well and said.

"Xander's gone too." Nick shared a look with his father before he said.

"I'll go look for them." Leanbow shook his head and Clare volunteered. Leanbow and Udonna allowed her to go and when she found the couple they were laying on the grass, on their sides facing each other as they talked.

"...And I was just sitting there looking as if I had just been slapped with a fish as he walked off with her." Skyla finished as Clare cleared her throat making herself.

"Hey Clare." They chorused, sitting up, with smiles.

"The others sent me to find you." She smiled slightly as Skyla sighed laying back down.

"Come on Snowy." Xander said getting up. She went to get up but stopped looking like she was listening hard to something.

"Sky-" Skyla hushed her then said.

"Clare move." Clare turned round and ran to her friends as a creature from the Underworld came forth from a seal...


	7. Chapter 7

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 7

Xander and Clare were thrown in two separate directions as Skyla landed on her back before the creature they had been fighting.

"Skyla!" Clare screamed as Skyla was yanked to her feet and was kneed four times in the stomach then once in the face before being thrown half way across the clearing. She tumbled as she landed, her nose pouring with blood as she glared at the creature who seemed to relish in the feel of her blood. Xander scrambled to his feet and in front of her as the creature advance on him.

"Get out the way tree boy!" It growled but Xander morphed and took out his magistaff, turning it into his axe mode.

"Over my dead body." He growled and launched into a battle with the creature, Clare crawled to Skyla's side and put herself in front of her cousin. Skyla, frozen by terror as she watched Xander, tried to think of some way to help before whispering.

"Clare," Her cousin looked at her concerned and worried by how pale she was getting and at the rate the blood was pouring out her nose.

"Go get the others, Xander won't be able to keep this up for long." Clare shook her head protesting.

"I can't leave y-"

"Don't argue with me. Go!" Skyla told her seriously and Clare nodded and ran back to the group who were still training, not having heard the commotion.

"Clare what-"

"Skyla and Xander are under attack, Come on!" She told them and the rangers, Daggeron, Udonna and Leanbow ran with her to the clearing where Xander was struggling to get up while the creature advanced on Skyla who was backed up against a tree looking beyond terrified.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Leanbow bellowed morphing on the go as he drew his sword. The creature chuckled as the knight, blinded by hatred, charged him. The creature raised a hand and a spell barrier hit Leanbow straight in the chest, blowing him backwards. Udonna helped her husband up as the others tried to break through the spell as the creature stopped, hovering over Skyla with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I'm going to have fun with this." He grinned evilly and Skyla clamped her teeth together before growling.

"Think again buddy." And kicked his legs further apart making him chuckle but he soon stopped when Skyla kicked upwards and hit him right where no male should be hit without good cause. All men winced and squeezed their legs together slightly as the creature whimpered falling to the ground clutching what had been hit.

"That's my girl!" Nick called in support before Skyla got up and went to Xander.

"Are you ok? Wait stupid question, of course you're not you can barely stand." she said turning him on to his back to look at him properly.

"You're still bleeding." He told her, gently touching her nose as he cast a spell to stop the flow. She smiled slightly and cupped his cheek whispering.

"Thank you, Tree-Boy." He smiled painfully before the creature got up, still holding what had been hit, and growled.

"You will regret that, witch!" Skyla looked at him and set her jaw.

"When a girl kicks you in the balls you stay down and take that as a 'No I am not going with you'. Not as a 'Yeah, sure, try again buddy.'" She growled and the creature out stretched a hand firing dark magic at them. Skyla ducked, holding Xander protectively as the dark magic missed them by centimetres. Clare gasped in horror as Skyla raised her head so the light showed the true amount of blood on her. It ran from her nose, down her face and most of it went down her neck and onto her grey shirt. Udonna's eyes widened in horror as Madison covered her mouth and Vida froze. That was a lot of blood. The boys just stared in shock and horror before Skyla looked back to Xander and whispered.

"I'm sending you to the others." He shook his head weakly and said.

"No...No I don't want to lose you." She shook her head and planted a light bloody kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be ok." Before he vanished and appeared next to Nick, who caught him as he went to collapse. Skyla looked at the creature and got up looking like an elegant, blood-covered, marble statue in jeans and a plain grey T-shirt.

"You may want to work on your aim, Bucko." She snapped taking her stands against him.

"What are you going to do? Kick me in the balls again?" It taunted her but she hardened her gaze and growled.

"Oh much worse." Then she ducked and punch, grabbed his arm and threw it back long enough for her to drive her foot into his stomach, flipping so her other foot kicked him in the face from the left and landing, swiping her foot through the mass of scaly stomach that encased it. Udonna watched her daughter with a surprised and pleased feeling which was over powered by the worry and fear inside her. Leanbow was the same but Nick was yelling ideas to his sister who snapped.

"SHUT UP NICK!" as she dived near them. Daggeron watched her before snapping.

"Duck then dive underneath him!"she did and was quick enough to miss his closing legs and kicked him in the back.

"Thanks Daggeron!" She called flipping herself to her feet. Nick frowned and called.

"I get told to shut up and he gets a thanks?!" Skyla gave him a servilely ticked off look and he shut straight up. When she looked back at the creature he kicked her straight in the stomach, sending her crashing into the spell barrier. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground groaning slightly.

"Sapphire, you need to get out of here. Now!" Udonna told her daughter who shook her head, spitting hair out her mouth.

"Can't...He's sealed off the area." Udonna looked round and saw that he had indeed sealed off the area of the fight.

"So, the great daughter of Lady Udonna and Sir Leanbow is at my feet-" He was cut off as Skyla swivelled round and knocked his feet out from under him. She pushed herself up and asked.

"You were saying, Big-head?" It growled at her before she winced and put her hands to her right side. Udonna nearly stopped breathing as blood seeped out of Skyla's side.

"Snowy!" Nick yelled as the creature got up as she fell to her knees with a quiet and soft whimper.

"So you are at my feet." The creature growled before yanking her to her feet and punching her in the bleeding side.

"Enough! She's wounded badly can't you see that?!" Leanbow yelled at the creature who let Skyla drop to the ground before cackling.

"You should have realised by now, Mystics, Master Imperious doesn't care who gets hurt or in the way. They just end up dead." Before casting a spell making him and Skyla vanish.

"No..." Clare whispered as she shook her head tears in her eyes before she hid them in Chip's chest as he hugged her and Madison looked at her sister who was at a loss to say anything. A look of horror was just plastered over her face like it was with Xander's paler features. Daggeron looked at Udonna who was on the verge of tears as she pressed one hand to her mouth to stop any noise that may come out. Leanbow was at her side, staring at where his daughter had been, mere inches from him and he couldn't have done anything to protect her.

Imperious cackled as Skyla whimpered into the ground, shaking in fear and pain at his feet.

"So this is what you are reduced to. A whimpering, cowering child." He told her, circling her like a vulture would his prey.

"You would be too if you'd lost as much blood as I have." She hissed at him in a quivering voice as she clutched her side, the flow now stemmed and receding. Imperious nodded before telling another of his minions to take her to her cell.

Three hours later everyone, rangers included, were in bed at Rootcore. Many not getting much sleep, especially Nick. He was Skyla's older brother, he was supposed to protect her! He kept telling himself that as he tried to get some sleep. The Rocca sisters were having nightmares of what had happened, so were Chip and Clare but Clare's actually made her cry in her sleep. Xander was in an enchanted sleep but it was still restless and full of theories of what he could have done to save Skyla. Daggeron slept with a troubled conscience over what he could have done. Udonna and Leanbow, however, knew sleep was far from them. Udonna cried silently into her husband's bare chest as he held her tightly and protectively.

"Why...? Why our baby girl, Lee...?" She whispered to him and he moved closer, tucking her head under his chin.

"I...I don't know, Snowflake, I really don't know." Tear after tear slipped from Udonna's light emerald green eyes that both her children had inherited. She couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried. She closed her eyes and clung to her husband whispering.

"We'll get her back...Promise me we'll get her back..." Leanbow paused stroking her wife dark red curls that cascaded down her back before saying.

"I won't promise...I swear we'll get her back." Udonna nuzzled his chest weakly and murmured.

"Thank you, my wolf." Leanbow closed his eyes and pulled her closer whispered.

"Try to sleep, Snowflake, you'll need your strength for the days ahead." Udonna nodded taking a shaky and shuddery deep breath to try to calm herself before drifting off into an uneasy sleep, her husband not far behind...


	8. Chapter 8

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 8

A month after her kidnapping, Skyla stared at the sky having been moved from her dark and dank cell to a lighter mor open prison atop a mountain. She didn't know what mountain, she just knew it was a mountain. No one, Mortal or not, could see her if they travelled up to the point she was at but by god did she try to make them hear her. Of course, none could. Skyla sank to the ground, looking away as Imperious arrived with his right hand man, Rolf, at his side. He may not seem it but Rolf was one of the toughest, strongest and most confusing one of Imperious's henchmen.

"Are you ready to co-operate today?" Imperious asked her and she followed her arms turning away from them. Imperious sighed shaking his head before saying.

"So stubborn, just like you parents and your friends. Now give me your magic." He ordered but still she refused so he did what he did best. Flick his wrist and try to force it out of her. It didn't work though. Something nobody, not even Skyla herself, knew was why no magic, not even good magic, could reach her.

"Rolf!" Imperious snapped and he sprang to attention.

"Guard her until I return if any of the mystics come sniffing around you know what to do." Rolf bowed deeply to the dark wizard who then vanished. Rolf sat, cross-legged before her studying her as if she was a newly discovered precious stone.

"What?" She asked coldly as she glanced at him. He continued to study her silently.

"Staring is rude, you know." she told him curtly and he blinked.

"My apologies, Princess, I've never had the chance to look at you is all. I meant no harm nor insult." This caused Skyla to blink twice. Did someone evil just apologies to her?

"You're really strange, you know that?" She told him and he shrugged.

"So I've been told." Skyla raised an eyebrow before explained.

"Because of my condition, I've been told that I may act strange to different people. Apparently you are one of them." Skyla softened slightly and asked.

"Condition?" Rolf nodded and showed her three bite marks on his right forearm.

"I'm a werewolf. By day a human, by night-"

"A wolf like man. I know the stories." She looked down before standing and walking past him to the edge of her prison by the mountain edge.

"It must be very lonely." She told him and he nodded watching her carefully.

"So was your life before you began your career as I understand it. No friends apart from your siblings and the odd pet." Skyla shrugged and said.

"Didn't do me any harm. Look how I've turned out." She gave him a small smile which he returned before getting up and putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

"You look as battered as I am on the inside." Her smiled grew a little before saying.

"Then you look as good as I now feel." He smiled with a chuckle before saying.

"Your uncle was very kind to me so I shall be kind to you, Princess." Skyla stopped smiling at the mention of Snow Prince and wrapped her arms round herself. Rolf stopped smiling a looked concerned at the change. He moved closer to her asking.

"What is it? Are you ill?" Soon he was holding her as she cried into his shoulder whispering.

"I want to go home...I want my mother and father...I want my brother..." Rolf held her tighter and whispered back, smoothing her hair gently.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you until you're reunited with them...I promise." Skyla held onto him tighter and whispered.

"Please...Let me go home...I need to go home, to see them..." Rolf thought for a moment before pulling away and looking her in the eye.

"Do you want me to give them a message?" Skyla nodded frantically and said.

"Tell them I love them, that I miss them, that they need to focus on stopping Imperious rather than worrying about me, and tell Xander that I...Return his emotional connection to me in the same way." Skyla chose her words carefully and he noted it down while nodding before vanishing, leaving her cold and alone.

Rolf appeared in a clearing where the rangers were training and raised his hands in surrender when they took their stands against him.

"I come in peace! I bring a message from..." He tried to think of what name to use before Daggeron asked.

"Imperious?" Rolf shook his head scowling.

"He doesn't even know I'm here. I'm meant to be guarding the princess but she asked me to give you lot a message-"

"Sapphire? Is she alright?" Udonna asked rising from her seat. Rolf took on a small frown and said.

"Sort of-" He stopped as Leanbow tightened his grip on his sword.

"Calm down, I've kept my word to Snow Prince to make sure that very little harm comes to her." Madison, Chip and Vida looked weary and slightly confused as Madison moved closer to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he explained.

"Before the princess was captured I joined Imperious and his army as a spy for Snow Prince. I have lived with the darkness since then and when the princess was captured Snow Prince made me take an oath to make sure very little harm befell her. I wrote her message down before coming here...Where did I put it?" He asked as he searched his pockets before finding it in his sock.

"Here," He said and put it out for Madison to take. She did then gave it to Nick saying.

"You're her brother, you have more of a right to read it than most of us do." Nick opened it and read it before turning slightly red and read it out.

"'Tell family she loves them, misses them and friends. Tell Rangers to focus on stopping Imperious rather than worrying about her and tell Xander that she returns his emotional connection to her in the same way.' In brackets 'Tell him she loves him too.'" Xander turned pink as he rubbed the back of his head, not meeting the gaze of a livid Leanbow. Udonna and Nick were alright with it but they were more concerned by the part which told them to focus on Imperious rather than her.

"Why does she want us to focus only on Imperious?" Chip asked and Rolf said.

"Because she knows, like Imperious, that one of your plans would be a rescue mission that would with your destruction. She won't be able to cope if that happens. I have to go, will there be any reply?" The group looked at each other before Nick said.

"Tell her to keep holding on." Rolf nodded and vanished. Vida turned to Nick and asked.

"What kind of message is that?!" Nick put his hands in his pockets saying.

"She knows what it means, V, don't worry." Vida still looked at him as if he was nuts before Xander said.

"The song." Nick nodded to his best mate before the green ranger tried to stand, his leg having been broken in the battle he lost Skyla in, but Clare protested saying it would injure him further but he ended up falling back into his seat.

"Xander, what do you say to my daughter's message?" Leanbow asked him and Xander smiled slightly.

"That explains the snow and talking." The others looked confused before Xander explained.

"When Snowy was in the tree, I went to talk to her and we talked for a bit then she told me she wanted to show me something and jumped out of the tree. I followed and we went to another clearing she told me to close my eyes before she made it snow and I asked what she was doing and something else happened and we ended up laying in the snow talking about random things." Nick nodded with his cousin and friends while Udonna sat and looked deep in thought. Her husband calmed and drew the rangers back to training. Clare glanced at her aunt before asking.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Udonna looked at her niece and said.

"I'm going to talk to your cousin. Tonight." Clare nodded with a small smile and asked.

"Will you tell her I said hi?" Udonna smiled slightly and chuckled at her niece.

"Of course, child, of course."

Imperious was with Skyla when Rolf returned and he was in a very bad mood. Rolf saw Skyla unconscious and bleeding worse than she had when she had been taken. It made him feel sick to see how much blood was staining the mountain top.

"Why did you leave the girl?!" Imperious growled, whipping round from the body.

"I went to relieve myself, my lord, I was only gone for a moment or two." Rolf lied coolly to the dark wizard who narrowed his eyes but nodded then pointed at the body of the teenaged girl.

"Take her to the ice cave within this mountain. If she survives the night, she will be weak enough to take her magic." Rolf nodded and scooped up Skyla's bleeding form and vanished to the ice cave.

"Princess, Princess wake up." He told her as she rested her on a large shelf of thick ice. He tried several more times to get her to wake but all were unsuccessful.

That night Udonna fell asleep against her husband and concentrated on finding her daughter's dream link. When she found it she found her daughter laying in the long green grass of a colourful meadow. She had her eyes closed while she played with a string on her guitar. Udonna couldn't repress the bright and warm smile that spread itself on her face.

"Sapphire." She called and Skyla's eyes opened.

"Mum?" She asked slightly confused but then she saw Udonna and stared, she didn't know whether to scream or run to her. Udonna moved towards and knelt beside her.

"This is a dream, I'm having a nightmare, I'm having a nightmare." Skyla said laying back down and covering face with her hands. Udonna frowned, why wasn't her daughter happy to see her?

"That's a nice hello I must say." Udonna said frowning deeper before Skyla said.

"Something is going to go wrong I'll wake up and you won't be there. You'll be gone and I'll be alone again." Udonna softened immediately and touched her daughter's hands with one of her own.

"I'm always going to be with you, Sapphire, even when you don't see me." Skyla peeked through her fingers at her mother who smiled motherly at her and Skyla asked quietly.

"In my heart?" Udonna nodded and repeated.

"In your heart." Skyla smiled and sat up, hugging her mother tightly. Udonna held her just as tight before whispering.

"Oh my sweet little girl, I've been so worried about you. Your brother and father have been as well." Skyla hid her face from her mother's gaze as tears slowly leaked out of them but Udonna knew they were falling. She rubbed Skyla's back gently, humming the lullaby she used to sing.

_Snowy:_

_Dancing bears, painted wings_  
_Things I almost remember_  
_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory _Udonna smiled slightly and moved some of Skyla's dark brown curls out its owners face.

_Udonna:_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember_  
_Things my heart used to know_  
_Things it yearns to remember _Mother and daughter looked at each other as they softly sung.

_Both:_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

"Mum..." Skyla whispered and Udonna looked at her a little worried by the timid voice of her daughter.

"What is it my little one?" She asked and Skyla closed her eyes murmuring.

"I want to go home." Udonna sighed and held her daughter comfortingly. She knew how her daughter felt but she also knew that she could barely pick her up and carry her there.

"I know you do but I don't know where you are to bring you home." Skyla moved closer to her mother and held one of her hands in both her own.

"I was on top of a mountain but I think I've been moved. Somewhere cold." Udonna furrowed her brow and told her.

"That isn't much to go on, Sapphire-"

"You try being stuck on a mountain top for a month in only the clothes you wear, getting very little food then being attacked by Imperious. Not to mention that he knocked me out when he found Rolf gone." Udonna planted a motherly kiss on her forehead and whispered.

"I'm sorry...we'll find you soon-"

"Mum, you and the others are meant to be focusing on defeating Imperious, not finding me." Skyla told her mother who shook her head and said.

"Where Imperious is, you won't be far behind. That's what I meant. Now hush, no more talking of this. It'll only upset you and myself." Skyla nodded before the dream rippled and Skyla tightened her grip on her mother.

"Mum, what was that?" She asked and Udonna quietly cursed.

"Someone's waking me up, if it's your father I will beat him with his own pillow and that's like a rock." Skyla couldn't help but giggling slightly at that before their surroundings started to turn dull and grey.

"Hold tight and don't let go no matter what." Udonna told her daughter who nodded stating.

"Didn't plan to." Udonna smiled softly and tucked Skyla's head under her chin and held her in her lap as the grey and dull closed in on them. Both squeezed their eyes shut tightly before they woke...


	9. Chapter 9

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 9

Skyla woke from the dream and cursed. She was in a freezing ice cave with a full on were-wolf. _Wait, Were-Wolf?! _She thought looking again before clamping her mouth shut and moving away on her icy ledge. Her heart hammered in her chest as the were-wolf turned towards her with bared teeth and heckles raised. She gulped moving further away with fear bright in her emerald green eyes when it started to move towards her in a predator like way. _Okay, breathe, just breathe. _She told herself as her back touched the cold thick ice of the wall behind her. Suddenly the were-wolf was upon her, she shook slightly under his weight and he raised a clawed paw to strike her when she met his gaze. His eyes were the same kind blue eyes of Rolf.

"Rolf...?" Her voice shook with contained fear as she whispered his name. He looked at her. Studying her face before she whispered.

"Staring is rude, you know." The were-wolf blinked and sat back, landing on her lap as she sat up. It whine slightly and nuzzled her face making her sigh contently at the feel of fur against her cheek. As her eyes slid shut she thought of Winter, he would nearly be fully grown by then. She was snapped from her thoughts as she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap round her and pull her closer. She opened her eyes and gulped out of nerves as she saw Rolf in his human form. One thing she was very conscious of was the fact that he was shirtless and his trousers were in rags.

"C-Could you get off me please?" She stuttered out and he smirked.

"Why?" He asked and she gently started to nudge him off of her. He got what she meant and go off her before lifting her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" She asked and he pulled her outside of the ice cave. She stared at him with and mildly confused look before he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"You are my hero. You helped me when I was in my were-wolf state with fear, yes, but you showed true heart in doing so. I am forever at your service, Princess." Skyla smiled slightly and asked.

"How old are you, Rolf?" Rolf chuckled and whispered against her earlobe.

"Four hundred and ninety-nine years of age." Skyla couldn't suppress the gasp of shock and pleasure when he nipped the spot just behind her earlobe.

"But you only look-"

"Twenty? I know. I was bitten at twenty and was cursed with eternal youth by the witch I was betrothed to. But I didn't love her so she cursed me to watch the ones I love die." He explained running his hand through her damp curly hair. She looked compassionate and asked.

"Doomed to walked the earth alone, huh?" he nodded and pulled her closer. She rested her hands on his bare chest and looked up at him. Over the month they had regarded each other as allies for he had stopped many of her beatings and torture sessions before they killed her. But now Skyla was starting to see him as a very good friend. But nothing more.

"As your protector I have a duty to fulfil and I intend to do it whole heartedly." He told her softly and lowered his head to kiss her but she moved away.

"Rolf...I'm sorry but I don't see you that way." He looked down heartened and nodded before asking.

"Your heart lies with the green mystic, doesn't it?" She nodded and gently lifted his head.

"I'm sorry. Friends?" He nodded and hugged her closely before muttering.

"I'll take you to the Mystic Source. You should be safe there." Skyla looked up at him and held onto him as he cast the spell and they appeared in the audience hall.

"Mystic Mother! Snow Prince!" Rolf called and the pair entered from different points in the room.

"Sapphire!" Snow Prince grinned and went swiftly to his niece who hugged him tightly with a bright smile.

"Uncle." She whispered as he hugged her back, picking her up from the ground and spinning round twice. Mystic Mother smiled in pure joy at the two before she noticed the slightly sad look on Rolf's face.

"What is it, young cub?" She asked him quietly.

"She loves another." He told her and she gave him a sympathetic look.

Udonna was sitting up right in bed as she watched her husband pace.

"Leanbow, why are you pacing this early in the morning?" She asked having watched him for about half an hour.

"I felt something, Udonna, and it wasn't in my dream and it wasn't you." Udonna frowned and climbed out of bed, stopping his pacing by standing in front of him.

"Leanbow, what did you feel?" She asked him, not liking being kept in the dark at all. He shook his head and said.

"I'm not sure, Udonna, but it was-" He stopped talking as a soft quiet knock sounded from the door. Udonna opened the door to see Clare and Nick looking pale and slightly afraid.

"What is it?" Udonna asked softly and Clare started.

"We felt something. It was familiar," Nick nodded and said.

"And powerful but pure." Udonna looked at her husband who sat on their bed with his head in his hands.

"Dad, you ok?" Nick asked and Leanbow said.

"That feeling is the same I felt. I don't like this at all." Clare held her blanket round her tighter and asked slightly afraid and worried.

"You don't think it could be to do with Snowy?" Udonna's eyes widened just a touch as she looked at her husband who nodded and said.

"It could be, Clare, it could be." Then the crystal ball signalled a message and the small family went only to see Snow Prince.

"Udonna! Leanbow! Children! You'll never believe what has happened!" He grinned excitedly and Udonna raised an eyebrow.

"You got a new student at this hour in the morning?" He frown at her and shook his head.

"Use your head, sister, why would I get this excited?" Udonna shrugged and asked.

"How am I supposed to know? The last thing you got this excited over was learning you were going to have a niece-"

"Ow!" A voice snapped from the background on Snow Prince's end before the unmistakeable voice of Mystic Mother said.

"Nearly done, nearly done. You're doing better than your uncle, my dear, when he was this injured." Leanbow and Udonna looked at each other before looking back to Snow Prince who was smirking.

"Surprised?" He asked and Nick called.

"Snowy?" Skyla chuckled and called.

"Hey guys!" The group looked at each other before Clare said.

"Heigh is for horses! We haven't seen you in a month! A month! And all you can say is 'hey'?!" Udonna blinked at her niece while Leanbow smiled slightly and Nick nodded.

"Technically heigh isn't just for horses. There are a number of herbivores who-"

"Can the animal mumbo-jumbo and tell us where the hell you've been!" Nick told his sister and his parents stared at him. He _definitely_ took after his father.

"I've been stuck on a mountain then dragged into an-Ow!" She was cut off by Mystic Mother tightening the bandages round her middle.

"Sorry, Sapphire." Mystic Mother told her and Sapphire gave her a small smile.

"Then dragged into an ice cave with a were-wolf-"

"Were-Wolf?! Are you alright?" Udonna cut her off and She sighed bad tempered-ly.

"Will you lot stop cutting me off and let me finish?!" She asked and her family went silent.

"Thank you. I'm fine, Rolf didn't hurt me. I snapped him out of it before he could get his claws into me." Clare blinked four times before asking timidly.

"Was he the one who gave us your message?" Skyla chuckled and said.

"Yep and he's standing guard outside the door even though there's no one but us awake." Snow Prince scowled and said.

"He's standing outside because you have no clothes on." Skyla set her jaw as Nick shuddered and said.

"Way too much information for three in the morning." Skyla smiled to herself and asked.

"How's Xander?" Clare giggled and said.

"He's fine other than a broken leg. He keeps playing his ukulele and humming along to your songs. It's really-"

"Annoying." Leanbow and Nick chorused getting elbowed by Clare and Udonna in the ribs.

"Really?" Skyla asked pleased by this with a small blush on her cheeks as Mystic Mother gave her a knowing look and Snow Prince tensed.

"Yeah, the night after you were taken Mum had to put him into an enchanted sleep because he kept trying to sneak out to find you." Nick told his sister who blushed even more with pure joy written in her features and smiled even more to herself.

"Udonna, Leanbow; Your daughter is working her way up to crimson with joy." Mystic Mother told them and Clare grinned asking.

"Is she smiling to herself?" Mystic Mother confirmed it and she jumped up and down squealing.

"She does love him!" Nick groaned and put his head in his hands.

"What the matter bro?" Skyla frowned as Mystic Mother gave her a clean shirt to put on.

"I owe Vida twenty bucks." Skyla's jaw hit the floor in shock before Snow Prince started laughing.

"Snow Prince, why are you laughing?" Leanbow asked his old mentor and brother in law, who gave them a view of their daughter's face and Nick snorted. Her expression was utterly priceless.

"Snowy blink." Clare told her and she did.

"Nicolas Owen Terrance Russell I swear when I get home you are in so much trouble! Vida too!" She snapped at her brother who cracked up laughing at his sister.

"Oh nice to see it amuses you, Brother, I might just tell Madison what you told me the other-"

"You wouldn't dare." Nick turned serious and stopped laughing when he told his sister who smirked.

"I told your old girlfriends-"

"That was you?! I thought it was Mother!" Skyla laughed and grinned mischievously, reminding Leanbow and Snow Prince of Udonna when they were her age. The siblings shook their heads before chorusing.

"Troublemaker." They looked at each other and said.

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple jinx! Quad-"

"Enough with the jinxes!" Snow Prince interrupted them and they pouted folding their arms in harmony. Udonna could help but smile at the closeness of her children before she looked to her husband who was grinning and chuckling at his children's antics. Mystic Mother finished tending to Skyla and gave her some clean trousers to put on before nodding to Snow Prince who snapped his fingers and Skyla appeared in Rootcore fully clothed looking slightly dazed. Nick grinned as she shook her head and asked.

"What happened?" He went over to her and hugged her tightly getting an equally tight hug in return.

"Missed you..." He murmured into her hair quietly as she hid her face in his chest and muttered back.

"Missed you too..." Udonna smiled softly at her children before they parted and Skyla smiled when she saw Clare.

"Cold, cousin?" Clare grinned and walked over to her getting a tight hug as well.

"We've all been so worried about you." Clare told her and Skyla sighed shortly.

"If one more person tells me they were worried about me, I'm kicking them in the shin." She said and Udonna frowned walking over to the teens. Clare released her and mother and daughter hugged gently.

"Don't you dare ever scare us like that again...Or I will ground you." Udonna told Skyla who chuckled and said.

"I'm too old to be grounded Mum." Udonna smiled slightly and said.

"You are never too old to be grounded just as you are never too old to be my baby girl-"

"Mother!" Skyla whined, secretly enjoying Udonna's teasing. Nick, Clare and Snow Prince smiled and chuckled before Leanbow said.

"I think it's time we all went back to bed." the group nodded before the message ended and Clare walked with Skyla to their rooms, which were next to each other, after everyone bid goodnight to each other. _Home, _Thought Skyla, _It's good to be home..._


	10. Chapter 10

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 10

When all rangers, including Xander, came to Rootcore the next day they saw Nick grinning brightly while listening to some music on the radio, Udonna was humming along without realising it as she read, Leanbow was talking with Daggeron who bore a slight smirk like his old mentor while Clare danced with Nick.

"You lot are cheerful today." Vida said pleasantly surprised like her sister and Chip. Xander limped in on crutches and had dark circles round his eyes from his lack of sleep.

"We have a fantastic reason to be, Vida." Clare grinned as she span under Nick's arm.

"What reason's this then?" Xander asked tired but curious.

"Homecoming." A voice said from the top of the stairs and their heads whipped to look as they saw Skyla in green T-Shirt and her trade mark skinny jeans.

"Skyla!" Chip, Madison and Vida grinned as she bounded down the stairs and right into Chip's bear hug. She hugged him back laughing slightly before she released him and was attack by both sisters at the same time. They squeezed her tightly and she laughed.

"I get it, I get it! You missed me!" They released her and Vida punched her in the arm.

"I also deserved that." She added rubbing the place gently before she noticed the stunned expression on Xander's face.

"Hey." She smiled slightly at him and Nick face palmed himself as Clare did the same thing. Xander blinked and limped over to her despite her telling him to sit down.

"You're ok." He stated a little in awe. She smiled warmly and shrugged. Xander pursed his lip and she frowned.

"What?" She asked and he leant on his right crutch letting the other rest against him before he gently cupped her right cheek. She smiled at his touch and leant into it closing her eyes. His skin was not quite rough but it wasn't soft either, it was just rough enough to make sure she knew he had been training but not excessively. Her right hand cover his left making him smile and gently kiss her cheek.

"Aw." Vida, Madison, Chip, Clare, Daggeron, Jenji, Nick and Udonna chorused while Leanbow crossed his arms and gave a small growl. Skyla blushed brightly and rubbing the back of her neck as Xander withdrew his hand rubbing the back of his head, a blush to rival Skyla's on his cheeks.

"Second most embarrassing moment of my life." Skyla muttered and Xander cocked an eyebrow.

"What is the first?" Nick grinned and called.

"Her first ever dance recital." Skyla blushed more and snapped.

"Nick! Why'd you say that?!" He grinned and shrugged.

"Clare would have asked where I learned how to dance so it would have come out then." Skyla put her hand over her eyes in embarrassment and sighed, feeling the way too uncomfortable heat in her face increase when Chip grinned and asked.

"What dance did you do?" Skyla nervously started playing with her hair and tapping her heels together saying.

"Ballroom, latin, ballet and freestyle." Nick smiled and said.

"Our friends used to think you were mental for doing dancing and singing." Skyla rolled her eyes and corrected him.

"_Your _friends thought I was mental. Mine were none existent." Nick frowned at her before Chip asked, changing the subject.

"Could you show us some?" Skyla shook her head saying.

"No way, my dancing days are over. I just sing." Nick smirked as Vida, Madison and Chip tried to persuade her but she refused until Nick said.

"She's too scared to do any dancing." She look turned to one of annoyance before she asked.

"Are you talking about me?" Nick had to suppress his laughter as he nodded and she set her jaw jokingly trying not to laugh.

"Alright, I'll dance;" She paused as the rangers and Clare cheered.

"But only if;" She paused again as they stopped cheering.

"Nick dances with me." Nick's jaw dropped and she couldn't hold it in any more. She, along with Vida, Chip, Xander, Jenji and Daggeron started laughing at his expression. Udonna and Leanbow were smiling slightly at their children's antics before Nick asked.

"Why me?!" Skyla giggled.

"Because if I get humiliated in front of our friends I want you coming down with me, Brother." He sighed and looked to their friends.

"We're with Skyla on this one, Nick." Xander said on behalf of the team. He looked to his cousin, she was with the other rangers. To Jenji and Daggeron, they acted as Switzerland. Weren't on either side. Finally he looked to their parents.

"To share out the humiliation we'll dance as well." Leanbow said surprising even his wife.

"We will?" She asked and he nodded but she shook her head.

"It's been too long since I last danced-"

"Udonna, we all know you don't want to do it because you'll mess up." Jenji said then regretted it when the red haired witch turned to him in her chair with a look akin to her daughters.

"Excuse me, Jenji, but surely you are not referring to me messing up in a dance?" She asked and Skyla took out her phone and played a app that would say.

"Somebody's in trouble!" in a sing-song voice, that made the other teens laugh.

"Where we gonna dance?" Nick asked and Skyla shrugged.

"The balcony has got more than enough room." Clare pointed out but Xander and Skyla frowned.

"How is Xander supposed to get up the stairs?" Skyla asked and Vida volunteered with Chip to make sure he didn't fall. The group nodded and headed for the balcony, Skyla never leaving Xander's side until they got him into a seat next to Clare.

"You got the music?" Nick asked his sister who nodded and took out her iPod then going on a hunt for the perfect song. When she found it she grinned and said.

"Think this one will do." She let Nick listen to it before he nodded and put up his hand to have a high five. She gave him one and asked.

"Ready guys?" The group, with grins and nervous looks, nodded before she took out her earphones and gave it to Vida would press play when they were ready. Udonna and Leanbow took up their positions, and so did Nick and Skyla who kept chuckling every time they looked each other in the eye.

"Ready?" Vida asked they the four nodded. She pressed play and The Call by Regina Spektor hit their ears. They started to waltz round the balcony, the teens smiling and having a bit of a laugh with it. Udonna and Leanbow were different though. They were remembering the last time they had danced, by the lake the night before the Great Battle.

_It started out as a feeling_  
_Which then grew into a hope_  
_Which then turned into a quiet thought_  
_Which then turned into a quiet word_  
_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_'Til it was a battle cry_  
_I'll come back when you call me_  
_No need to say goodbye _Udonna and Leanbow were different though. They were remembering the last time they had danced, by the lake the night before the Great Battle.

_Just because everything's changing_  
_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_  
_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war_  
_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_  
_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye_  
_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye _Xander's gaze was fixed solely on Skyla as she danced with her brother with a bright smile, brighter than the sun, stars and moon put together to him.

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_  
_But just because they can't feel it too_  
_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_  
_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
_'Til they're before your eyes_  
_You'll come back when they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye_  
_You'll come back when they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye _The song came to an end and Nick and Skyla stopped with their parents.

"Happy now guys?" she asked their friends who were grinning smugly and that caused her smile to drop.

"What did you do?" Nick asked them and they all pointed at Madison.

"Oh sure! Point at the owner of the camera!" She said folding her arms and Skyla groaned.

"You didn't, did you?" Madison pointed at Daggeron and said.

"It was his idea!" Udonna put her hands on her hips and gave the teens, plus Daggeron and Jenji, her infamous look. Within five seconds they cracked.

"It was Daggeron's idea!" The teens chorused and Daggeron nodded but he wasn't ashamed.

"Daggeron, really?" Leanbow asked him and his old student said.

"You both complained that you didn't have anything to remember your last dance by so I thought, with the help of our students, we could change that." Skyla smiled softly, genuinely touched by that, and said.

"You can't be mad at him for that." Udonna shook her head before they heard barking and Winter appeared looking worried as he tried to get them to follow him. Skyla was following him straight away and he took her, and those who had followed, to the crystal ball where it showed them Imperious, Kelly and a new creature.

"That horrid cow's still kicking?!" Skyla asked and Udonna gently swatted her shoulder.

"Language, Sapphire." Skyla apologised before the rangers, Leanbow and Daggeron included, went to battle.

"I can't watch this." Skyla said shaking her head as she went to sit next to Xander on one of the sofa's.

"Sapphire, are you feeling alright?" Udonna asked her daughter who nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired's all. Haven't been sleeping well." Xander smiled slightly and put his arm round her shoulders telling her.

"You're not the only one, Snowy." Skyla smiled warmly at him before Clare started to hum Love is in the Air which had played on the radio an hour previous. Skyla gave her a tired look and she feel silent with a sympathetic look. As the battle began Skyla leaned into Xander, resting her head on his shoulder, growing sleepier and sleepier by the minute. Xander was the same as he rested his head on Skyla's his eyes closing while hers had closed. With in a minute they had fallen asleep on each other and the battle ended with Imperious and Kelly being sent running and their creature destroyed. When they returned they stopped one by one at the sight of the sleeping pair that had a blanket, placed by Udonna, over them. When Leanbow came in his eyes nearly bulged out their sockets and his mouth opened but it was quickly covered by his wife. She gave him her look and, begrudgingly, nodded to let them sleep.

"We'll go to work then." Nick whispered gesturing to his friends while Daggeron and Jenji went off to train. Clare, smiling softly, shrugged and said that she was going to go read in her room. Chip had leant her the Harry Potter books and she was enjoying them immensely, if not for the tiny flaws. That just left Udonna and Leanbow who had an idea of what they could do and went to do it, leaving the sleeping pair be...


	11. Chapter 11

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 11

A week had passed since Xander and Skyla had fallen asleep on each other and they spent most of their time together. Kim, who had come on the invitation of Leanbow and Udonna to celebrate her upcoming wedding, was waiting with Nick, Madison, Leanbow, Udonna, Vida, Xander, Chip and Kim's fiancée, Tommy Oliver, for Clare and Skyla to join them for the trip.

"How long does it take to get ready to go to the beach?! Seriously!" Vida asked and Kim smirked.

"Have you met my sister?" She asked and Vida nodded before Clare came out dragging Skyla by the arm. Unlike the other women Skyla was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a navy blue jumper.

"I don't see why I have to go." She was saying and Kim frowned.

"Hey, I only get to do this once so suck it up for today." She said and Skyla looked slightly annoyed as Clare released her arm and straightened her dress. Surprisingly each woman was wearing their ranger colour, including Kim, while the boys wore shirts of various colours and swimming trunks of their rangers colour. Xander took hold of her hand and gave her an encouraging, be it small, smile. She returned it and the group with picnic basket in hand with umbrella headed for the beach. It was well into the thirties and Udonna kept glancing at her daughter along the trip to the beach which wasn't as crowded as they thought it would.

"Last one in the sea is a manky old sock!" Chip grinned and he, Nick, Xander who was now off his crutches and on his feet properly, Madison and Vida, Clare bringing up the rear as she tried to get her sandal off. Skyla sat under the umbrella, shielded by the shade, as her parents and sister sat on the sunnier side.

"Sapphire, are you alright?" Leanbow asked her and she nodded holding her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"She doesn't like coming to the beach." Kim said with a grimace as she laid in the sun.

"Why not?" Udonna asked, confused to why her daughter didn't like one of the best places to sit and enjoy the sun.

"When they were kids she nearly drowned in the sea because she had been pushed into a rock pool that flooded and pulled her out to sea." Tommy explained watching the others swim and splash about in the sea. Udonna moved to sit next to her daughter and gently rubbed her shoulder whispering.

"You don't have to go in the water if you don't feel brave enough to today." Skyla nodded before Nick called.

"Kim! Bet I could beat you in a diving contest!" Kim laughed and said.

"Fat chance little brother!" Tommy laughed as the pair went to the cliff near by and did rock paper scissors to see who would go first. Nick lost so he went first. Skyla watched as he ran to the point and cannon balled into the sea, creating a huge splash. Skyla drew a visible seven in the air and Tommy drew an eight while Leanbow and Udonna drew nines. He grinned and gave them thumbs up before swimming to shore and calling.

"You're turn Kim!" She nodded and smirks appeared on Kim and Skyla's faces.

"You're going down Nicolas!" Kim yelled before running, front flipping and when she reached the tip she back flipped and tucked herself into a ball to enter the water. A grin plastered itself on Skyla's face as Kim surfaced and called.

"Take that Nick Russell!" Tommy scored her ten as did Udonna and Leanbow and Nick but Skyla gave her nine.

"You were a little off on re-entry." Skyla told her sister as she got to shore and shrugged.

"Could you do any better?" Skyla frowned and tightened in her ball muttering.

"Probably not." Kim came over, ringing her hair out, as Vida called.

"Skyla! Come on, you've gotta help me, Maddie and Clare beat Nick, Xander, Chip and Tommy!" Skyla cocked an eyebrow with her mother who was trying not to laugh at the rangers who were about to start a game of beach volley ball.

"No thanks guys." Skyla told them and Chip pushed Xander over to her.

"What's up with you today? You're acting like you've got a broom stick shoved up your backside." Leanbow snorted and Udonna swatted her husband's arm scowling while Skyla shrugged looking at him.

"Don't feel like playing." Xander frowned and sat next to her. There was Silence before the ball flew over to them and if Xander hadn't pulled Skyla to him the ball would have collided with her face.

"Talk about a quick save!" Tommy grinned getting the ball before throwing it to the girls and rejoining he girls. Skyla blinked twice before saying.

"Bloody hell..." Xander nodded smiling slightly at his girl while Udonna smiled and shook her head, turning to face her husband who was on the verge of falling asleep. Skyla smirked as she got Xander's attention and nodded to the older couple. Udonna nudged her husband only have him wave her away. Skyla nodded to Xander who cleared his throat and Udonna looked at him.

"You may want to try looking in the cooler." She gave him a quizzical look before looking in the cooler.

"That would be cruel, Xander." Udonna whispered but Skyla countered.

"You're carrying him home then." Udonna frowned at her daughter and glanced at her husband, it would be funny to see her husband's reaction to the little cruel joke but he would surely get her back or worse in the long run. Then she smiled slightly and poured the contents of an ice cold bottle over her husband who jolted awake and jumped to his feet shaking his head to rid his hair of the water and small shards of ice. Skyla and her friends and siblings burst out laughing with Udonna at the knight before Xander and Skyla looked at each other, giggling and chuckling, before they shared a small tender kiss that made their hearts leap and thump against her chest.

"Wait, have I missed something?" Kim asked, seeing them. Nick went to her side and patted her back saying.

"Our baby sister has a boyfriend who is one of my best friends and who I will murder if he hurts her." Xander smirked slightly before whispering in Skyla's ear.

"I'd like to see him try." She giggled smiling warmly before whispering back.

"The ex of mine that I told you about, the surfer, would have been put in hospital if I hadn't of held Nick back." Xander raised his eyebrows and she nodded with a slight grimace before Leanbow asked his wife.

"Why, My dear, did you pour freezing cold water over me?" Udonna smirked slightly and stood, matching her husband's stance. Arms folded tightly but instead of a scowl she wore a smirk.

"You were falling asleep in the sun. You would have got sun burn and if you didn't wake up I would have had to carrying you home, seeing as our lovely daughter implied that she would not help me." She said and Skyla shrugged when her father looked at her.

"I had to carry Nick home once and that nearly snapped me in half so, no." She reported and Nick called.

"It would have helped if you had eaten at least one meal before that trip." Skyla rolled her eyes before Xander gently tugged her closer and she rested her head on his bare shoulder. Leanbow smirked and told his wife.

"As I recall it was you who kept me up for half the night last night, Udonna, so I have the right to fall asleep in this glorious sunshine." Udonna blushed crimson and the rangers shuddered at what Leanbow meant. Skyla curled into Xander and said.

"Way too much info." He nodded and held her closely, using his thumb to gently caress her back through her jumper. He still didn't know how she could wear that and not over heat.

"Oi! Love birds! Take it somewhere else!" Vida told them grinning as Skyla blushed and Xander told them.

"Hey! I don't complain when you make out with boyfriend so don't complain while I hug my girlfriend!" Skyla blushed deeper and covered her face.

"That was really loud! I don't think they quite heard you in China!" She told him and he laughed grinning charmingly saying.

"I don't care who knows that your my girlfriend." She peeked through her fingers and said.

"As sweet as that is, I'm just conscious of the fact that my parents are right next to us!" Xander smiled slightly and said.

"I think they're a bit too busy to notice." She looked and found them kissing tenderly as Leanbow held Udonna close to him.

"Could be worse. They could be arguing or not talking at all." She muttered before the group got back to their game and Skyla and Xander went for a walk, hand in hand, down the shore. It was silent as they walked staring ahead of them until Skyla asked.

"What do you see? When you look at the future?" He smiled slightly and stopped turning to face her before tilting up her head.

"A lot of things." He said and gently kissed her lips, teasing her when she missed her chance to kiss him back.

"Like what?" She asked doing the same kiss to him. When he looked her dead in the eyes and pulled her close to the point where air couldn't even get through to separate them.

"You..."He whispered cupping her face in his hands.

"I see you..." He breathed before giving her a firm, soft, loving and boiling kiss. She practically melted in his kiss as she placed her hands on his bare chest and their eyes slid shut. The group stared at them as Kim folded her arms with annoyed expression and Leanbow had a similar stance only his arms were wrapped round his wife and his nails were leaving marks in her dress.

"We got the camera, right?" Chip asked and Madison shook her head.

"Didn't think we'd need it." She smiled at her friends as she span the ball in her hands and the young couple broke away before Xander took her hands and asked.

"What do you see?" Skyla shook her head grinning before saying.

"If you want to know you'll have to catch me." Then took off at a run. Xander stared after her for a minute before calling.

"I told you what I saw without a condition! Now I have to catch you in order to know what you see?!" She stopped and turned walking backwards calling,

"If you really want to know then yeah." He grinned then took off at a run after her. Leanbow watched them run and he relaxed a small smiling creeping onto his face as she wife's smile grew brighter and Kim gave a wan smile. Nick nodded and said.

"He really does make her happy." The others nodded as Madison went to his side and peaked his cheek. Clare smiled in a soft joy and said.

"They make each other happy. That's all that matters at the end of the day." The others nodded and got back to the game while Udonna and Leanbow continued to switch between watching the game and the younger couple...


	12. Chapter 12

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 12

Xander eventually caught Skyla at the beginning of the cliff and was holding her hands tightly in both her own.

"Tell me." He told her, his breathing normal like hers after their little run about. The rangers were eating the food in the basket while Leanbow and Udonna laid in the sun, having already eaten their food, and spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear them.

"You really want to know?" Skyla asked Xander who nodded and kissed both her hands. She nodded and closed her eyes seeing what she saw. It made a soft smile, softer than any Xander had ever seen, appear from seemingly no where.

"You...I see you." She whispered and Xander wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her gently to him. She rested her head on his collar bone and sighed contently at the feeling of him holding her, protecting her.

"How are you not hot in your jumper? I'm boiling." Skyla smiled and giggled at her boyfriend's comment and said.

"Life's full of mysteries, Xander, I'm one of them." Xander chuckled and nuzzled her hair gently.

"You look too hot in your jumper." He told her and she blushed saying.

"I'm fine-"

"You're not, I can feel you sweating under it." He whispered, his hands creeping under her jumper to gently caress the skin beneath. Skyla smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I didn't bring anything else to wear." Xander smirked and snapped his fingers making her jumper turn into a navy blue vest while her jeans turned into a pair of denim shorts.

"Cool." she murmured looking down at her new outfit while Xander chuckled and told her.

"I hope you feel cooler than before." she smiled up a him and whispered.

"The others are watching us." She had glanced their way before and had seen them watching them like their were the latest soap on TV.

"Let them, Snowy, Here." Xander had made a white carnation grow from the ground next to him, he bent down and picked it before offering it to his girl who took it gently and smelled it, smiling in the soft white petals. Xander had to admit she did look happy and beautiful in the sunlight, on the sand the sea breeze gently whipping round Skyla's face.

"What?" Skyla asked seeing him stare at her.

"You look happy." He said and she nodded.

"I feel happy, Xander, I always do when I feel something special going on." He nodded, rubbing her back gently as she wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him whispering.

"But something's changed. I wasn't just grumpy this morning because I was dragged out of bed. I felt something wrong and it made me on edge." Xander turned serious as he slowed in rubbing her back.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" She shook her head and pulled away.

"I didn't think it mattered-"

"Snowy!" Kim shouted and her head whipped round to see the group staring at Imperious, Kelly and another creature. Anger and hatred radiated off them in waves as they stood before the rangers. Skyla and Xander joined their friends as Imperious snapped.

"You were supposed to die in that cave!" Skyla shrugged and said.

"You were supposed to die four years ago." Xander put himself slightly in front of her as Udonna took her hand and held it tightly. Nick and Kim moved to the sides with Leanbow stood in front and the others crowded round the group. Kelly looked at them all, they were all determined to protect Skyla.

"She's got a mouth on her." The creature smirked and Kelly said with a pursed lip.

"She's stubborn believe me-"

"Dude! Seriously! We all know she's stubborn, she's Nick's sister!" Vida said and Nick and Skyla shared a small smile.

"Proud to be." Skyla said and Nick ruffled her hair before Imperious rolled his eyes and said.

"All this family and protectiveness bores me so much." Then he flicked his wrist and the group were scattered in different directions. Kelly chuckled and advanced on Skyla who was dragging herself to her feet on the rocks.

"Ok, I was having a nice day until this happened." She said and Kelly smiled slightly.

"You're not the only one, Skyla, give me your hand. I'm going to get us off the rocks." Skyla shook her head and went to back away when she slipped and nearly fell in when Kelly grabbed elbow and Skyla held onto hers.

"I've got you, ok? I'm going to get us off here before someone gets killed." Kelly told her with an honest and earnest look. Skyla nodded and Kelly pulled her closer and onto the rocks safely.

"Snowy!" Nick yelled at the sight of the pair helping each get off the rocks, slipping a couple of times before they got back onto the beach. The rangers fought the creature while Leanbow and Udonna took on Imperious, Daggeron just arriving with Jenji and Winter. Daggeron morphed and helped her parents as she and Kelly stared at each, still holding each other by the elbows, as Winter bounded over to them and growled at Kelly who hissed back and moved away from Skyla and her dog.

"Kelly-"

"You told me of your fear of the sea! I should have let you fall and drown!" Kelly snapped at Skyla who stared at her.

"Then why didn't you?" She asked and Kelly looked to Udonna and Leanbow, Nick and Kim, Xander and Clare, Chip and the Rocca sisters, and to Daggeron and Jenji.

"They love you enough to die fighting for you...I never had that. I was left to die by my mother and my father only took care of me because he needed an heir for his evil domain. Part of me wants you to have that because I never did. You're more special than you think, Sky." Skyla let a tear fall as her agent appeared older than she looked.

"How old are you, Kelly?" she asked and Kelly looked to Udonna.

"Three years younger than your mother. Bye Sky." Then she vanished and Winter growled facing the opposite direction. The rangers had been defeated and the creature was right behind Skyla. She could feel his breath on her neck before he touch the dip at the bottom of her back and she whipped round, smashing him in the face with her foot. He stumbled back and the look on her face make the creature take an extra step back. Anger, frustration and sadness all rolled into one.

"Sapphire!" Udonna snapped when she saw her daughter glowing slightly, tears coursing down her cheeks as she took her stands against the monster. Tommy and Kim looked at each other before yelling.

"Stay away from Skyla!" A second later the others found out why. Skyla's glow started to brighten till she was swarmed in a blinding light and Winter barked twice before running to Nick's side. Just before the light covered her face Skyla looked to her family and smiled slightly before whispering.

"Goodbye." Then the she became a human figure of light which jumped into the sky and dived straight through the monster destroying him immediately.

"Sapphire!" Leanbow bellowed with his wife as Imperious vanished and Skyla tumbled landing in the sea._  
_

"SNOWY!" Kim and Nick yelled getting up and were about to run into the sea when Tommy caught Kim and Madison and Chip caught Nick. Xander looked at Winter who nodded and bounded into the sea, swimming towards where Skyla was before Xander went to help him but Vida stopped him. Udonna stared in shock at what had happened, like her husband and friend before Winter returned dragging Skyla's body by the sleeve of her jumper that had returned from its vest state. Udonna was at her side first and she checked her daughter for a pulse. She found none...


	13. Chapter 13

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 13

Udonna moved some of the drenched hair from Skyla's face and gently pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Mum?" Nick asked moving forward slowly before Winter nudged Skyla's cheek gently. Normally Skyla would have started stroking Winter at that but no movement came from her. Nick looked heart broken at Kim who was on her knees, sobbing into Tommy's shoulder. She knew as well as him that Skyla would pet Winter no matter what. Clare knelt next to the soaking body of her cousin and took her hand, rubbing the back of it. Nick knelt next to his baby sister and put his hand over her heart gently. He felt nothing, he shook his head as his body started shaking and Madison came to his side and gently hugged him, letting him crying into her shoulder while Xander shook his head and walked off, away from the group as Leanbow knelt by his wife and held her gently as she cried into him. He wouldn't shed tears in front of them, he would wait till night when they were all asleep and let them out quietly. Winter whined slightly before looking up and letting out a small howl. The others were at a loss of what to do, who to comfort, if one should go after Xander or something when a voice asked.

"Where's Skyla?" The group turned and saw Rolf holding a small box.

"What do you want?!" Nick snapped as he got to his feet.

"I came to see Skyla. Where is she?" Rolf told him calmly and Udonna moved slightly to reveal her daughter.

"Sky...Jesus Christ what did she do?" Rolf asked and Vida snapped, upset.

"She started glowing till we couldn't see her and she destroyed the monster that had attacked us. She landed in the sea and drowned by the look of it." Rolf frowned and said.

"Magical bursts don't tend to be that powerful." Leanbow glared at him and asked.

"How do you know that?" Then a familiar voice said.

"I taught him that." And Snow Prince appeared with Mystic Mother.

"We came as soon as Xander told us." Mystic Mother informed the group as Xander came into view.

"We found him in the snow dimension, in his swimming trunks." Snow Prince said with a grimace at the green mystic who was now fully dressed.

"What were you going to do? Freeze yourself to death?" Rolf asked glaring at him and he shot Rolf a glare of extraordinary power.

"I was thinking and trying to wrap my head round it." He said with clenched teeth before Clare gasped, feeling Skyla's fingers move.

"Clare? What is it?" Madison asked and Clare stuttered out.

"I-I felt her h-hand move! I'm serious I felt her fingers move!" Udonna used her thumb to gently stroke Skyla's cheek and felt nothing but water on soft skin, she felt no life pulsing through the body until Rolf snapped.

"She's got to be making it up. Skyla drowned after a freaky power burst-"

"Are you calling my cousin a liar?" Nick snapped at him and Rolf held the box tighter in his hand and said.

"Maybe I am-"

"Urgh..." Skyla mumbled as she stirred and Udonna's eyes widened as her gaze met her daughter's watery one.

"Sapphire?" Udonna asked and Skyla used her free hand to touch the hand that was touching her face.

"Sorry." was all she said before Udonna helped her sit up, with Leanbow's help.

"Sky!"

"Snowy!"

"Bloody hell." They looked at Chip and he put his hands up.

"I've only known three people to be revived and they're all standing here! I've never seen one recover from drowning before!" He defended himself and Skyla smiled slightly as she rubbed the back of Clare's hand before hugging her cousin tightly.

"You scared the hell out of us, Skyla." Tommy told her as Udonna and Leanbow helped their daughter to her feet. Kim went over to her sister and hugged her tightly, getting an equally tight hug in return before Tommy joined them and Skyla squeaked.

"Tommy you're kinda crushing me." He released both girls before Madison, Vida and Chip hugged Skyla who grinned and asked.

"Why the hugs guys? I was only out of it for a minute, maybe two." Vida and the others pulled away before Nick told her.

"Snowy, Mum couldn't find a pulse on you...You weren't out of it you were-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was dead?!" She asked and he nodded, she paled slightly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's unnerving." she muttered before noticing his eyes were red and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" She asked him softly and he shook his head clearing his throat.

"No, I don't cry-"

"You cried at the Lion King." Skyla reminded him and he exclaimed.

"Mufasa died! How did you not cry?" Skyla grinned and said.

"Really easily." Then hugged him tightly, getting him practically crushing the air out of her. When they let go Udonna touched her back gently and Skyla smiled slightly.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?" Udonna chuckled with a watery smile and hugged her gently saying.

"Yes you are but I am just happy you are alright. Soaking wet maybe but alright nonetheless." Skyla chuckled and hugged her mother back before Leanbow joined, kissing the top of her head and mumbling.

"From now on you are joining in with the rangers training-"

"But Dad-"

"Don't 'but Dad' me, young lady." Leanbow told her and she was released from her parents hold. She looked between Xander and Rolf blushed slightly.

"Well this is awkward." She said and the pair nodded, glaring daggers at each other. Mystic Mother chuckled and said.

"It's Leanbow and Calindor all over again." Udonna blushed like her daughter and looked at her husband who had a sour look on his face.

"Wait, Calindor used to fancy Udonna?" Xander asked and Snow Prince nodded.

"During that period of time I kept her away from both. If it will help I can do that for Sapphire-"

"No." Udonna, Leanbow, Skyla and Nick chorused. They looked at each other and Leanbow said.

"For a family, we've spent too much time apart. We need to be together again." His kids nodded before Winter pawed at Skyla's leg.

"No, I'm not picking you up." She told him and he whined with puppy dog eyes. She folded her arms stubbornly and turned away from him slightly trying to ignore the look as the other awed.

"No, I said no." Skyla said as her resistance faded rapidly when he padded round and sat on her feet with the same look.

"Oh alright." She sighed giving in before the dog jumped into her arms and started to lick her face.

"Thanks for the wash, Winter." She told him and he nuzzled her face with what could be said as the dog equivalent of a smile. Rolf growled quietly to himself as Xander went to her side and took her offered hand, before kissing her untainted cheek.

"Winter what are you-" Skyla stopped as Winter leaned over and licked Xander's face twice.

"I think I just got his blessing." Xander said and Winter barked happily. They agreed to head to Rootcore where Rolf asked to speak to Skyla privately. Skyla nodded and went into the kitchen with him when he handed her the box.

"Rolf, what did you..." She stopped as she opened it and saw a silver necklace with a wolf head pendant hanging from it.

"Rolf, it's lovely but I-"

"I got it for your birthday seeing as it's tomorrow and I'm not going to be here to celebrate with you." Rolf told her and she softened.

"Thank you Rolf but I still can't-"

"As friends. If anything comes of our friendship the it can mean more but if not it'll just be a symbol of our friendship." Skyla opened her mouth to thank him when Rolf peaked her cheek. she heard a thump and looked over her shoulder to see Xander leaving.

"Xander wait!" She called putting both bow and necklace on the table before running after her boyfriend who stopped just outside the dragon's head.

"What?" He asked snappishly and Skyla felt a flash of hurt at his tone.

"Xander, Rolf means nothing to me. He's just a friend-"

"Yeah well it all starts out as 'just a friend' then they go into a relationship. Did you forget that that's how we started out?" Xander told her and she looked visibly hurt.

"Xander, I love _you _not Rolf. I will always love you and Rolf will always be my friend. Nothing will ever-"

"Change that? Well, that little display in the kitchen has certainly changed my view on something." Xander told her and she hardened herself slightly.

"My loyalty by any chance?" She asked him, taking on his tone slightly. The witnesses inside Rootcore cringed at where this was going before Rolf vanished and Snow Prince growled.

"It's definitely Leanbow and Calindor all over again." Leanbow nodded as Xander answered his daughter's question.

"Just a little, it was more your resistance I was questioning. If Rolf has the affect Winter does on you then I'm definitely sparing myself the trouble." Skyla looked outraged at this.

"The trouble of what, Xander Bly? The trouble of being with me?" Xander set his jaw slightly and said.

"The trouble of watching you being taken away from me by a bloody gorgeous were-wolf." Skyla calmed at this as she looked at her boyfriend and told him softly.

"You're afraid of loosing me to Rolf...When you have no need to be." He calmed also and said.

"I do need to be afraid. Out of every girl I've ever dated-Which isn't that many-"

"Liar, liar pants on fire. Vida and Madison have told me how many girls you've dated." Skyla told him smiling slightly as he blushed.

"Well, thanks for dropping me in it girls. Anyway, Out of every girl I've ever dated you are the only one I've ever truly felt something for. The others were just because I thought they were hot but you;" Skyla stopped smiling as he found the right words.

"You are beautiful, kind-hearted, stubborn, caring and brave. You're also feisty which I love because you're not afraid to stick up for anything and everything. I love you because of all of that and the fact that you love me despite all my flaws." Skyla looked down for a second before looking at the young man in front of her. He was serious in features but his eyes sent a message of such tender love she found it hard not fall in love with him all over again.

"I do, Xander, flaws and all." She told him and he offered her his hands. She took them and let him encircle her in his arms, resting her head on his chest gently.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Kim said fanning her eyes while Clare just grinned and giggled slightly as she said.

"Xander and Snowy make a better couple than Rolf and Snowy." Most of the group nodded but Snow Prince frowned.

"I know Rolf better than most and once he's got his heart set on something, he'll stop at nothing to get it. I fear for both Xander and Sapphire on this journey." Udonna looked at her brother and told him.

"If he dares to touch my daughter-"

"Don't worry, Sister, he won't get near her." Snow Prince told his little sister whose husband said.

"That doesn't stop our worry, Snow Prince." The mystic elder nodded before they turned back to the couple and found them playing rock, paper, scissors.

"My sister-in-law to be is a weirdo." Tommy said and Kim smacked him on the arm saying.

"She's my sister be nice or you'll be dealing with me and Nick." Nick nodded vigorously in agreement. Before the others knew it Skyla was doubled over laughing at Xander who was grinning broadly at her. Yep, Skyla was definitely a strange one...


	14. Chapter 14

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 14

Nick ran to his sister's room with Kim, who had stayed the night, on his heels with excited grins on their faces. When thy got to her room and opened the door quietly they found the bed empty, making them frown deeply. They went back to th main room where the rangers, Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow, Jenji and Clare were waiting and reported their findings. Then there was the melodic sound of a guitar being played coming from-

"The Balcony." The group chorused before Nick bolted to the steps that led to the balcony. When got to the balcony he found his younger sister standing, leaning on the railing, while strumming her guitar. She looked like she had been crying for most the night.

"What's up, Snowy?" Nick asked dropping his grin as his sister whispered softly.

"I've been thinking...What if it's better that I leave-" Nick shook his head with a soft look, one he only used for her and Madison, and told her.

"You're staying, Snowy, end of-"

"No! Not end of story! I died yesterday Nick! Don't you get it? I'm putting people in danger by being here and by being alive." She snapped tearfully at him and he knew something was going to snap in her.

"I'm scared, Nick," She paused as a worried look crossed his face.

"And I don't know how to handle it." He took a step closer to her as she put her guitar on the floor and chocked out.

"I'm scared and I hate it." Then she covered her face and Nick caught her as her knees started to buckle. He held her tighter when she sobbed.

"I-I don't w-want anyone getting hurt because of me..." He rested his chin on the top of her head and whispered gently.

"Some things can't be helped, Snowy, even you know that." She shook harder with sobs as Kim crept on to the balcony, Clare right behind her.

"Nick? Snowy? Everything ok?" Kim asked with caution as Nick shook his head rocking Skyla back and forth comfortingly with a gentility very few experience in their lives. He explained what was going on and Clare took over from Nick so he and Kim could inform the others.

"Come on, it's your birthday. Be happy." Clare told her cousin who clung to her a little tighter and croaked.

"I forgot that today was my birthday..." Clare smiled slightly and said.

"Not as bad as forgetting when Christmas was. Literally, I had forgotten what day Christmas was in the panic of trying to find something for Udonna." This made Skyla laugh slightly as she pulled away and wiped her face.

"Clare, do you think I should go back to Blue Bay Harbor?" Clare shook her head frantically.

"No way. I have two cousins, I'm not about to let them walk out my life again." Skyla smiled slightly then hugged Clare again whispering.

"Ok, thanks." Clare hugged her back, smiling brightly before saying.

"Stay here. I'll be back in two seconds." Skyla nodded and stayed put as Clare left and joined the others.

"How is she?" Xander asked concerned by his girlfriend's action.

"She's fine. I made her laugh, answered a question and I just came to ask if I should bring her down now?" Udonna nodded with a relieved smile, a smile that was mirrored and brightened on every face. Clare nodded and ran back onto the balcony where she found Skyla sending her guitar to her room before turning to Clare.

"Close your eyes and give me your hands." Skyla smirked lightly and did as she was told. Clare put Skyla's hands on her shoulders and guided her downstairs.

"I feel like I'm doing the conga." Skyla told her cousin who laughed and said.

"Better than me going down the stairs backwards and falling down them." Skyla chuckled and agreed before they arrived in the main room and Clare removed her cousin's hands from her shoulders.

"Ok, stay where you are." Skyla nodded still with her eyes closed as Clare joined the others.

"Ready?" She asked her cousin who nodded and said.

"As long as there's not a giant spider in the room in front of me, I'm ready." Nick smirked with his sister both remembering the birthday prank they had pulled on their sister when they were younger.

"Ok, I'll ask about that later and open your eyes!" Clare grinned and Skyla did getting the others shouting.

"Happy Birthday Snowy!" She grinned and first hug was from her sister who said.

"No spiders this time!" Nick joined their hug saying.

"Hand on hearts." Skyla grinned and staggered back slightly before saying.

"Good! I don't want to spend time in A&E again." The siblings laughed and pulled away.

"You have to admit, you did look petrified-"

"I was petrified. Who wouldn't be with a giant robotic life like spider in the middle of the living room?" Nick grinned sheepishly while Kim out right smiled and the two let the others have hugs as well. When it came to Jenji he warned her.

"Do not tell me your birthday wish. I do not want to grant any more wishes." Skyla grinned and him and said.

"I don't need to make a wish. I've got the thing I've been wishing for my whole life." The group looked at her inquiringly and Nick wrapped his arm round her waist with Kim as she said.

"For my siblings, my parents and my friends to be happy. Well, I hope Kim's happy considering she's getting married to a guy I find really weird and-Shutting up because she's giving me a scary look." Skyla said letting go of Kim and hiding behind Nick, causing the others to laugh.

"Told you, happy." She grinned as Kim started smiling again and ruffled her hair before Leanbow cleared his throat.

"Sapphire;" He started sharing a smirk with his wife, that sent both kids on red alert.

"Hold on while I get the umbrella." Skyla muttered to her brother who snorted and said.

"I don't think Mum's going to dump snow on us." Skyla laughed her none-believing laugh and said.

"If I take after Mum, which Snow Prince says I do, she will at one point." Udonna smiled softly at her children and said.

"Only if you misbehave." The rangers and Clare, Daggeron and Jenji chuckled before Leanbow continued.

"Because of the age you turn today, Twenty years of age, not only does that make us feeling old but it means something special happens." Skyla turned suspicious.

"Who did what?" She asked and Clare started giggling.

"That's the same reaction as Leanbow!" The others, even Leanbow, agreed before Kim said.

"We're not telling you yet. Though if Xander keeps bouncing up and down like he is, I'm hammering him into the ground." Skyla frowned at her and said.

"You'll have to get through me first." Xander grinned and asked.

"Shouldn't I be protective of you?" Skyla shrugged and said.

"We can mix it up every once in a while." He nodded and said.

"Dibs Fridays." Skyla grinned and laughed.

"You can't dibs Fridays, today is Friday!" Xander nodded and said.

"Exactly why I dibs'd them." Leanbow cleared his throat again and said.

"Anyway, your mother, cousin, sister and the girls are going to help you get ready for the special event today." Skyla held up a hand to ask a question and asked.

"Can you tell me the special event and am I going to look like a fool when I get there?" Leanbow shook his head and Udonna told her.

"Neither and go eat your breakfast then meet us here so we can sort out your clothing for the day." Skyla nodded and walked into the kitchen before screaming and running back out again, right past the group and into her room, slamming her door shut.

"What the-?" Daggeron was cut off by Kim and Nick bursting out laughing until their sides hurt.

"I know it cruel but it's funny as hell." Kim grinned before Udonna went to check on Skyla with a scowl to her son. Skyla was under her bed hiding when Udonna came in.

"Sapphire? Are you in here?" She asked and a small voice called.

"Under here Mama." Udonna smiled softly and knelt down and lifted the quilt to find her daughter curled up into a small ball.

"Oh child, come out from under there." Udonna told her an she crawled out from under the bed looking timid and sheepish.

"How big was the spider?" Udonna asked and Skyla shuddered before using her hands to mark out the body. Three inch body six inch legs. Udonna shuddered slightly and wrapped her arms round her daughter.

"I will stay with you to keep the spider away, alright?" She whispered and Skyla nodded breathing in her mother's comforting scent; wood, herbal tea and, strangely, lunablooms a type of flower that only bloom in the light of th moon. Udonna led her daughter to the kitchen smiling slightly when Skyla was eating breakfast and Kim and Nick shuffled in.

"Sorry, Snowy." They chorused and Skyla swallowed.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked confused and the pair said.

"We put the spider, it was fake by the way, in here." Kim said and Skyla smiled slightly.

"To be honest it wouldn't have scared me so much if it hadn't moved." Kim looked at Nick who looked at her.

"I didn't do it. It must of happened when you..." Nick stopped as Jenji walked in.

"Jenji;" Kim and Nick turned to him slowly and he held up his paws saying.

"You know me! I can't stop myself from granting wishes!" Kim and Nick face palmed themselves while Skyla and Udonna chuckled with small smiles.

"You're forgiven and Jenji," She paused as he looked at her.

"Where's the spider now?" Jenji grinned his trademark grin and said.

"Leanbow wished it away. Maddie and Vida were squirming and refused to go in the kitchen. Xander, Chip and Daggeron too-"

"I was not squirming. I just refused to go in there until it was gone." Daggeron told them walking in before saying.

"There's a present from the young were-wolf for you here." And handed it to Skyla who blushed slightly and took it gently.

"I know what this is." She murmured and put it next to her empty bowl and rubbed her face tiredly.

"It's the necklace I saw him putting away, isn't it? The one with the wolf head pendant." Kim asked and Skyla peeked inside and quickly shut it again nodding. Nick growled to himself while Udonna stiffened and folded her arms.

"The family does not approve." Skyla commented, watching her mother cautiously. They agreed before Udonna took Skyla to get dressed with Clare, Vida and Madison to help.

Half an hour later, Skyla was sitting on her bed looking board while Udonna lectured them about what type of clothing Skyla was to wear until her daughter raised her hand.

"Anyone else feeling like they're at school again?" The others nodded, some sheepish others not so much.

"Well, I am sorry but unless you have any better ideas-"

"Why don't we just look at what Skyla's got then decide what would be suitable or not?" Vida asked and Clare said.

"It would be easier, Udonna." Udonna nodded and Skyla jumped up and let her mother sit down.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Vida grinned and Skyla cringed.

"I have a feeling I'm not." Clare grinned at her and said encouragingly.

"It's going to be fine." Then Vida went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white summer dress. Madison, Clare and Udonna shook their heads before Udonna said.

"It needs to be formal but not too formal." Skyla nodded and said.

"Other side of the wardrobe, V." Vida nodded and looked before cracking up laughing.

"Oh my god! What's this?" She asked pulling out a coat hanger with a outfit protector hiding the outfit. Skyla blushed crimson and said.

"Oh bollocks! I thought I left that with Mother and Father." And went to take it off Vida but she shook her head and asked.

"What is it?" Skyla hesitated embarrassed before muttering.

"Prom dress." Vida leaned closer and asked.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Skyla balled her fists and said, loud enough for her to hear.

"My prom dress." Madison, Clare and Vida grinned and chorused.

"You have to try it on!" Udonna merely smirked and nodded in agreement.

"But I looked ridiculous-"

"It's just us, Snowy, no fear." Madison told her and Skyla sighed taking her prom dress and going into her bathroom. She took a deep breath and undid the zip and stripped to her underwear and slipping into the cool navy blue silk dress. It had her left shoulder strap missing, as part of it's design, and it reached the floor, it covered her well and fitted her better than it had on prom night.

"I'm coming out so don't you dare laugh. Any of you." She warned them and came out getting stunned looks. Skyla smiled slightly and asked.

"Is this ok? Not too big?" Clare snapped out of it first and said.

"You look...beautiful." Skyla smiled a little more looking at the floor before saying.

"Xander always says that, even if I'm in slacks and a T-Shirt." Vida snapped out of it next and said.

"You look hot. Xander's a lucky guy." Skyla smiled a little more and blushed.

"I'm the lucky one, V." Then Madison grinned.

"You're gonna knock their socks off. I know you will." Finally her mother. Udonna placed her hand over her heart and said.

"Oh my stars...This is definitely the one." Skyla smiled a little brighter and asked.

"Can I asked where we're going?" Vida grinned and shook her head saying.

"You'll have to wait till we've got changed. Come on Maddie." Then dragged her sister out the room, Clare followed and Udonna stood but didn't leave. Instead she went over to her daughter and gently kissed her forehead.

"You remind me of me when I turned twenty. Two years after I had you and gave you and your brother away. I still had this event even after your aunt died as well as your uncle and grandfather." Skyla looked a little saddened by that before she said.

"You lost Aunt Niella, Uncle Maithius, Grandpa, Dad and us. Yet you kept going for Clare's sake..." The she smile weakly and said.

"I always knew my birth mother was my hero." Udonna smiled softly and the two hugged, Skyla whispering.

"Love you Mama." Udonna held her tighter and whispered.

"I love you too, baby girl." Then pulled away and left saying.

"Brush your hair and put it up." Skyla nodded and did so, putting it into a formal yet informal bun her fringe still in place. She stepped out and met Vida, Madison and Clare. All wearing dresses in their colour, Vida pink, Madison light blue and Clare in purple and silver. Vida's dress was strapless and knee length where as her sister's was the opposite. Madison had long sleeves that reached her wrists and her dress was floor length. But Clare's was silver sleeved that reached her elbows but the torso and skirt was a dark rich purple.

"Where's Mum?" Skyla asked and Udonna swept out her room not looking like herself. Her white dress was swapped for a soft lilac floor length with long sleeves and it was a round neck cut. She wore her hair down in its natural curly state.

"Wow." Was all Clare and Skyla could say while Madison couldn't even speak and Vida blinked very fast before asking.

"Is this the real Udonna I'm seeing?" Udonna smiled there way and said.

"Yes, Vida, it is me." She walked towards them and Madison spoke.

"This is a big change from what we've seen you in, Udonna." Udonna nodded and said.

"Special circumstances call for special allowances." She glanced at her daughter who was smiling her normal, happy and content, smile before saying.

"You look nice in lilac." Udonna smiled and nodded before they started to make their way to the main room.

"Are you ready?" Udonna called to her husband as she stopped the girls.

"Hold on! We are having a small difficulty trying to get your son into a tie!" Udonna put her hands on her hips as the girls shared amused looks.

"Oh, so he is my son when he is being difficult?" Udonna asked her husband who called back.

"Yes, he is my son when he is saving the world-"

"With the spells and combat I taught him." Udonna countered and Skyla giggled.

"Don't start this please. I want at least one birthday to not be ruined by arguing." Nick, who was now pinned to the spot he was in by his best friends as his older sister did his tie, Daggeron and Leanbow making sure they look presentable in the foreign mortal suits they were in. Jenji was just smirking before Kim got Nick's tie done and called.

"Done! You can come down now!" Udonna led the girls down the stairs but Skyla stayed at the top, too nervous to step out.

"You look amazing." Nick and Chip chorused to their partners who smiled and stood by there sides.

"Where's Snowy?" Xander asked and Udonna, who was by Leanbow's side, looked round saying.

"She was here a moment ago." Kim sighed and went up the stairs to get changed when she found Skyla talking to herself a little further down the corridor.

"They're waiting for you, you know." She told her and Skyla turned to her.

"I know...I'm not sure I can go down there." Skyla confessed and Kim asked her why not.

"What if they laugh at me?" Skyla asked timidly. She was feeling very insecure about how she was dressed.

"They won't. They do, I'll have a go at them. Come on, you can help me get sorted." Skyla nodded and helped her sister. Ten minutes later Kim was dressed in a soft pink ankle length dress with lace sleeves. Her hair had the sides pinned back and before they left Kim gave Skyla her present. A diamond hair clip which she put in Skyla's hair to keep her fringe out her eyes.

"Thanks, Kimmy." Skyla smiled as the two hugged tightly.

"You're welcome Snowy. Come on." Then Kim and Skyla walked, hand in hand, to meet the others...


	15. Chapter 15

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 15

Kim came down the steps with Skyla behind her, still holding her hand, looking a little nervous. Xander stared at her in awe and joyous amazement, she looked completely breath-taking.

"Here's the birthday girl." Chip grinned and a small smile greeted him and the others.

"Xander, mouth hanging open." Vida smirked at him and he shut it quickly as Skyla stood before him.

"You look very handsome." She told him but still he gaped at her. She shifted slightly and Madison said.

"Wake up, Tree-boy, you're starting to scare the birthday girl." He snapped out of it and said.

"You look...Perfect. Well, you normally do look perfect but now you look even more perfect-I mean you are perfect but I-" Skyla covered his mouth and said.

"I get it. I look nice, please be quiet before you give someone a headache with your uncharacteristic babbling." He nodded and the others shared amused looks as Skyla removed her hand from her boyfriend's mouth and Leanbow and Udonna smiled.

"Time to go." The Leanbow cast a transport spell big enough to take the whole group to the Magical Source. Mystic Mother smiled joyfully and said.

"Welcome Mystics and guests." Skyla grinned at Mystic Mother who smiled and winked back at the sight of Xander and Skyla's intertwined fingers. Xander and Skyla smiled at each other before Snow Prince and Rolf appeared in the room.

"Sapphire, Bowen." Snow Prince grinned and hugged his niece and shook hands with his nephew.

"No hello for your sister?" Udonna asked with a small smile at her brother who nodded and hugged her, then shook Leanbow's hand, while Xander and Rolf glared venom at each other as Xander held Skyla closer to him mouthing Mine to Rolf. That wasn't missed by Mystic Mother or Kim.

"Are we all ready?" Snow Prince asked and Skyla said.

"I still don't know what's going on." Snow Prince smiled slightly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Skyla frowned and said.

"I'm going to now you've said that." Xander smiled down at her and said.

"Don't. It's your birthday, everything's going to be fine." She smiled slightly up at him and nodded before Leanbow cleared his throat. The pair separated and Mystic Mother chuckled.

"They have learned the signs." Xander and Skyla chuckled and the daughter admitted.

"With my father, you kind of hear them every five minutes." Leanbow turned a little embarrassed and asked.

"Am I not allowed to be protective of my daughter?" Skyla smiled and nodded getting a one arm hug from her father.

"Alright, come along." Mystic Mother smiled before they vanished and appeared outside a large building the teens recognized.

"Town hall?" Vida asked and Nick nodded.

"It was best place we could get with what we earn." He admitted and Skyla softened and told him.

"You didn't have to do this. I would have been happy back home at Rootcore." Nick and Kim shook their heads and said.

"We've got a surprise for you inside and we wouldn't have been able to hide it in Rootcore." Skyla looked a little worried before her eyes were covered and she was guided inside.

"I really don't like this." Skyla said holding her mother's hands tightly. The others, a part from Xander, Clare and Udonna, had gone on ahead to make sure everything was ready.

"Everything's ready we just need Skyla." Leelee, a friend of the rangers, grinned excitedly. Nick and Kim grinned and went to get the others who waited.

"Ready?" Xander asked his girlfriend who said.

"I'm reciting the alphabet backwards, is that saying something?" Xander chuckled and kissed her temple saying.

"You have weird ways of calming down." Skyla elbowed him and said.

"At least I didn't used to carry a pocket mirror with me everywhere I went-"

"We're ready, come on." Kim told them and showed Udonna, Skyla, Xander and Clare the right way.

"Three, Two, One!" Nick, Kim, Udonna, Clare and Xander counted before Clare uncovered her eyes and Skyla grinned as her friends and some of their friends grinned and shouted.

"Happy Birthday Skyla!" Skyla grinned and looked at her sister who said.

"Leelee planned the party with Maddie, Vida, Clare and Chip." Skyla couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she said.

"I owe you guys big time." Vida, Chip, Madison and Clare shook their heads with smiles as Leelee said.

"You don't owe us anything, Skyla. We're just glad Xander didn't blab anything-"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Xander protested from Leelee and Skyla's side, the two girls looked at him then at each other and started laughing before Skyla put out her hand and said.

"It's nice to meet you, Leelee, and thank you for doing this with the others." Leelee shook her hand and grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too, now come on. Lets get this party started." Skyla nodded and high fived her sister and brother as the music started and Udonna and Leanbow looked at each other with happy and tired smiles. The people of the party were mainly the rangers and a few of their friends including Phineas the Troblin who was dating Leelee. Half an hour later, Skyla was sitting tapping to the beat of her favorite song, Another girl another planet by Blink182, when it ended and the DJ, Vida, announced over the speakers.

"Ok, I have a favor to do and that is to Kim. She wants to give her sister, the birthday girl, one of her presents now so come on up on stage Kim!" Kim grinned as she walked on stage and took the mic Vida was handing to her.

"Right, as most of you know my little sister is a cover-song artist. So in honor of her musical ability I'm going to sing the song we sang when we were young." She looked at Skyla who was smiling softly at her and nodded.

"You wanna join me?" Skyla nodded and joined her sister on stage.

"My Sister by Sister2Sister." Skyla said into a second mic that Vida passed her with a grin. The music started and Kim started.

_Kim:_

_She won't get off the phone_

_Skyla:_

_She won't leave me alone  
When I'm talking to that guy _

_Both:_

_She can be a real nightmare  
Gets me to do her hair  
Then says it never turns out right _The looks of outrage made Nick and their friends laugh as they danced.

_Kim:_

_But when I put on a face... _  
_She can tell_

_Both:_

_'Cause she knows me so well  
Closer than my closest friend  
Someone will be there  
'til the end  
My sister, sister  
Deeper than the deepest sea  
No-one loves you like your family  
My sister, sister_ Skyla and Kim grinned at each other but it turned to an embarrassed look from Kim as Skyla sung the next part.

_Skyla:_

_She reads my diary_

_Kim:_

_She borrows clothes from me  
And I never get them back again _Skyla look very guilty at that and gave her sister an apologetic smile and shrug which made Kim shake her head and wrap an arm round her shoulders.

_Both:_

_And she locks the bathroom door  
Says "five minutes more"  
And an hour later I'm still not in _

_Skyla:_

_And sometimes we fight  
Every family does (Kim: oh yeah) _

_Both:_

_But that can't change our love  
__Closer than my closest friend  
Someone will be there  
'til the end  
My sister, sister _  


_Kim:_

_To celebrate the good times_

_Skyla:_

_To help me through the hard times_

_Both:_

_To bring me down to earth  
Remind me what's important  
And who comes first _Skyla wrapped her arm round Kim's waist and smiled at the memory of their younger selves singing this song.

_Skyla:_

_Gotta tell you who I'm talking about_

_Both:_

_My sister, sister, oh yeah  
Ain't no doubt about it, who I'm talking about_

_Kim:_

_She watches out for me  
I'll know she always be by my side _Skyla nodded to her sister with a smug smile before they sang the final chorus.

_Both:_

_Closer than my closest friend  
Someone will be there  
'til the end  
My sister, sister  
Deeper than the deepest sea  
No-one loves you like your family  
My sister, sister _

_Closer than my closest friend  
Someone will be there  
'til the end  
My sister, sister  
Deeper than the deepest sea  
No-one loves you like your family  
My sister, sister _

When the song ended the two looked at each other and Kim noticed tears in Skyla's eyes.

"My sister." Skyla whispered to her and she nodded before they pulled each other into a tight hug as the party goers cheered and applauded and Nick called.

"That's my girls!" The two chuckled and released each other giving Vida back the mics and got off the stage quickly.

"Happy birthday Snowy." Kim told her hugging her once more.

"Blood or no you will forever be my big sister." Skyla murmured to her and Kim squeezed her tighter before she felt a tap on the shoulder. They released each other and Skyla nearly passed out.

"Mother?! Father?!" She asked shocked before Kim looked wary with Nick as he came over.

"Surprise!" Vanessa Russell grinned at the birthday girl before opening her arms and Skyla awkwardly hugged her. This was really out of character of her adoptive mother.

"What are you doing here?" She asked just as awkwardly as she let go of her adopted mother before her adopted father outstretched his hand and shook hers. That was pretty normal of Darren Russell.

"We came to see the birthday girl of course." Vanessa said sweetly with a grin that was too sweet to be real.

"Ok, Nick, Kim, quick word please." Skyla said then excused the siblings before dragging them out of ear shot.

"Did you two invite them?!" She asked in a low hiss.

"No!" The pair chorused in an equally low voice, before Xander came over and asked.

"What's going on?" He was worried by their expressions.

"Our adopted parents are here, that's what's wrong!" Kim said glancing at them, Xander looked and saw them standing rigid as they watched the others dancing.

"Why are you looking like that then? I thought you got on with your parents." He told them and Skyla looked uneasy.

"Before Kim moved to Briarwood all three of us kind of had a big bust up with them. Hence why Nick was bounced from place to place, Kim moved out and I turned into a fun workaholic." She told her boyfriend who nodded and asked.

"You haven't made up with them, have you?" the three hook their heads before Nick said.

"We don't know how they found out about the party either, which is kind of worrying." Xander nodded and asked.

"Shouldn't you ask them?" Nick and Skyla looked at each other before pushing Kim forward.

"You're the oldest! You go!" Kim huffed and did as she was told before hurrying back and telling her siblings.

"Leelee called them." Nick nodded and went to speak with Leelee while Skyla walked out the side door, into the garden bit, to calm down. Xander followed and lost track of her nearly immediately.

"Jesus..." He muttered looking round for her while running a hand through his hair.

"Xander? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside, waltzing my daughter round the dance floor seeing as it is a slow song now?" Leanbow asked as he came out into the garden, Udonna following as she placed her hand on Leanbow's arm.

"she...Oh Jesus Christ...Her adopted parents showed up and she went off and I lost her. I don't know where she is." Xander told them then explained why Skyla had walked off. Leanbow growled as he looked to the door while Udonna focused on Xander.

"Find Sapphire and bring her inside. I need to have a little chat with her and the people who raised her." She absolutely refused to call them Skyla's parents. If they had hurt her babies then she would hope they pray to god she didn't lose her temper with them. Xander nodded and gave a small salute before heading for the maze, where Skyla had run off into. Udonna and Leanbow walked back inside and Kim shook her head looking frantic.

"You really don't want to see this." She told them then winced as a loud crash sounded and looked ashamed from her place by the entrance/exit. The guests stared in shock as Nick and Darren fought. Udonna's look of shock and outrage increased as Darren yelled at her son.

"What I said is true! She is an ungrateful little-"

"Don't you dare say it! Snowy is nothing like that!"

Skyla was curled in a tiny ball in the center of the maze, sobbing into her knees, when Kelly found her.

"Your adopted folks here then?" She asked smiling slightly as Skyla nodded, she knelt next to her and said.

"If you want me to kick your adopt father in the nuts just say and I will." Kelly told her, not really in the mood to fight Skyla.

"I-I was having such a g-good day as well..." Skyla chocked out while wiping her face. Kelly patted her back gently and said.

"I got you a little something." Then handed her an envelope. Skyla looked at in tearful confusion before taking it gently and opening it to reveal a small charm bracelet. Kelly held up her wrist and showed her an identical one.

"I wanted to give it to you on your eighteenth but I wasn't there. Happy Birthday Sky." Then she vanished and Skyla cracked again and curled tighter into her ball, slipping her bracelet on. Xander heard her sobs and followed them till he found her and swept her into his arms, holding her comfortingly and whispering.

"I'm here, love, I'm here..." Skyla shaking wrapped her arms round his neck and sobbed.

"Why did they have to ruin today...?" Xander closed eyes and kissed her forehead gently, murmuring against it.

"I don't know, love, I really don't know." Xander held her like that for a few more minutes before she calmed and cast a spell to look like she hadn't been crying as Xander put her down.

"Come on, Udonna wants to talk to you." Skyla nodded and braced herself, taking Xander's hand, for one hell of a war against anything anyone would throw at her...


	16. Chapter 16

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 16

When the pair entered the town hall they found people, mainly Phineas, Leelee, Toby and Nikki, leaving. Skyla's adopted parents were nowhere to be seen. Skyla looked to Xander who looked to her just as confused before Kim came over.

"You two ok?" She asked worriedly and they nodded before Kim lowered her voice and leaned in slightly.

"Father lost it with Nick, Nick now has a black eye and Father and Mother have left." She looked towards where Nick was being tended to by his mother while Leanbow ranted and raged as he paced near them and their friends. Skyla lost her courage and squeaked.

"I'm going back outside." But Kim and Xander kept her inside.

"Come on, be brave." Xander told her encouragingly.

"Being brave is only called for in extreme danger and when a life is at risk-"

"Yours could be if you haven't noticed your father pacing and ranting and raging!" Xander told her in a low voice, full of concern and not wanting to be heard-ness.

"Sapphire!" Leanbow called and Skyla cringed.

"I'm either going to die or get the air crush out of me." She told Xander before walking over to her family with her head bowed, looking ashamed.

"Are you alright?" Leanbow asked her softly and her head shot up.

"I was expecting you to yell then." She said in surprise but Leanbow frowned and asked.

"Why would I ever yell at you? You've done nothing wrong." Skyla shrugged.

"I thought Darren and Vanessa would have said something-"

"Darren called you something that I really don't wanna repeat." Vida told her and Skyla looked concerned and a little frightened.

"What did he call me?" She asked but Udonna shook her head.

"It wasn't very nice though I am grateful to Kelly for coming in when she did." Skyla blinked once and asked.

"She didn't kick Darren in the nuts by any chance, did she?" The group nodded and Skyla said.

"Flipping heck, she was true to her word." Then she explained what happened out in the maze before Nick moved the ice pack from his eye and asked.

"She's not entirely bad, is she?" Skyla shook her head and said softly.

"I think she's just trying to live up to her father expectations but she has too much of her mum in her to do so." the group nodded before Vida said.

"I know what will cheer everyone up." She nudged her sister who nodded and the two disappeared round the curtain before Madison stuck her head out and she asked.

"Leanbow, could we borrow you a minute?" He nodded and followed them.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you." Madison and Vida started and Skyla covered her face laughing slightly as the others joined in and the trio came out from behind the curtain carrying a chocolate cake with twenty candles on it all lit.

"Happy birthday dear Snowy, Happy birthday to you." Skyla blew out the candles and the group cheered slightly before cake was cut and handed out to everyone.

"No thanks. I'm trying to watch my weight." Kim said when Skyla went to give her some.

"Ok I have license to do this." She said and put the cake on a near by table before saying to her sister.

"First of all; who said you need to watch your weight?" Kim thought for a moment before saying.

"Nobody. I told myself because I actually want to fit into my wedding dress." Skyla folded her arms and gave Kim the mystic woman look saying.

"Sit." Kim did knowing the look before Skyla sat next to her and said.

"Kim, you're like me. We can eat and eat and eat but we'll still look thin. That and the fact you're mostly bone rather than muscle kinda scares me. If you can't fit into your wedding dress then do what I would do." Kim frowned and folded her arms.

"What? Go down the isle in a band top and skinny jeans?" Skyla chuckled with a grin before saying.

"No, but I might use that for my wedding thanks." Udonna looked shocked and appalled.

"Over my dead body, young lady." She told her daughter who looked away trying not to laugh.

"No, not gonna do it." She told herself before Leanbow said.

"I'm not walking you down the isle with you dressed in jeans and a band top." Skyla cracked and started laughing saying.

"No, couldn't hold it." Kim rolled her eyes shaking her head before asking.

"What would you do?" Skyla calmed herself and said.

"Go with the old standby. Long white skirt, white top and maybe a white cardigan depending on the weather." Kim gave a look of fair play before Vida asked.

"How the cake?" Skyla held out the piece she had previously had in her hands for her sister who gave in and took it. She ate some and nodded.

"This is nice, better than Nick's cakes." Nick didn't know whether to be embarrassed or offended.

"Ok, ouch Kim." He said looking offended before Skyla said.

"Hold it you two I want one birthday that isn't ruined by arguing! Birthday wish right there!" She was serious and they nodded before Nick said.

"At least I can sing better than Kim." Kim looked up sharply and Skyla smirked.

"Prove it." Vida smirked with Skyla and Nick looked at them.

"I said that out loud?" He asked and the group nodded.

"I wasn't meant to say that out loud-"

"Too late Bro you have to prove it." Kim grinned as the other teens nodded but Udonna and Leanbow shook their heads.

"You don't have to prove anything, Bowen." Leanbow told him but Nick smiled slightly and said.

"Well, part of my present for Snowy was to sing a song but that was only the two of us." Skyla grinned getting up and hugging her brother before he told her what song. She pulled away and he pulled her back whispering in her ear what he was going to do. She nodded and high fived him.

"CD or live band?" She asked and he chuckled.

"CD, birthday girl." She nodded and skipped off to the stereo while Nick got on stage and picked up one of the mics.

"I really can't believe I'm doing this." Nick muttered to himself as he turned the mic on and asked.

"This thing on?" Into the mic which was on and clear. He nodded then nodded to Skyla who pressed play and the song started to play.

_Nick:_

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_  
_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_  
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_  
_Until you come and sit awhile with me. _Skyla grinned as she leaned against the wall watching her brother.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be. _The rangers grinned and got up going to the dance floor to dance. Vida and Madison danced together while Chip danced with Clare and Xander with Kim.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be. _Udonna was leaning on her husband, smiling in pride like Leanbow, as they watched their son sing for his sister.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be. _A solitary tear leaked from Skyla's eye as Nick turned the mic off, jumped off stage and went over to her.

"Best birthday present you've ever given me." She told him, her voice threatening to crack, before they hugged. Skyla buried her face in her bothers' shoulder while he tightened his grip on her. Udonna walked over to them as they separated and Skyla wiped her face.

"Hey you ok?" Nick asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She said waving off his concern and blinking many time to try and stop herself crying.

"Sapphire, Happy Birthday." Udonna told her daughter before hugging both her children before Leanbow joined them and there was a flash of light and the group separated.

"I remembered my camera." Madison shrugged and Skyla groaned, resting her forehead on her mother's arm.

"Great. Camera." Nick grinned and said.

"Come on, Snowy, one for the photo album." Skyla gave him a look and said.

"The last time I said that we were nine and we were staying with Uncle Charlie." Nick nodded before Kim asked.

"Was I with you for that trip?" The two shook their heads and said.

"You were with Mother and Father at that gymnastics competition, the one in New York." Kim nodded remembering that competition.

"Still think you should have come with us." She said and The siblings shrugged before a voice called.

"Am I late?" They looked to the entrance and Tommy.

"Oh great, my weirdo brother-in-law to be is here." Skyla said sweetly and Tommy smiled and countered.

"I wouldn't miss my reckless and sarcastic sister-in-law to be birthday now, would I?" Skyla folded her arms and smiled sweetly at him while saying.

"If Kim hadn't tied you to your bed again you would have and lets face it you would rather that happened than be here." Tommy thought for a moment before saying.

"Touche." And Skyla chuckled.

"I'm happy you could make it Tommy." She told him normally and he nodded with a warm smile.

"I'm happy I could come, Skyla." The pair hugged and Kim said.

"Finally! Four years of the pair of you saying you hate each other's guts are over! Thank god!" The pair looked at each other then at Kim then back at each other. Skyla shrugged before Tommy asked Kim.

"You feeling ok honey?" She nodded and sat down as the party, with only the mystics, got back into swing...


	17. Chapter 17

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 17

Skyla sat on the balcony of Rootcore staring out over the October horizon, tears slowly making tracks down her cheeks. She wiped them away forcefully as she heard footsteps approaching and then a soft voice whisper.

"There you are...Child what happened?" Skyla shook her head and croaked.

"Xander and I had an argument and now he won't talk to me." Udonna sat next to her and asked.

"What was the argument about?" Skyla took out of her hoodie pocket a letter and gave it to her mother.

_Dear Skyla,_

_I know i shouldn't be writing to you. I know I shouldn't talk to you and I know I will be murdered for doing this but I needed someone to know. That night in the ice cave when you helped me, changed a lot on how I saw life. One thing was that I saw it as someone, rather than something, to be protected. You are that someone who I would devote my life to you and your safety if you would only let me. If not then I will continue to wonder the earth like I have done for centuries looking for another love. Though the likelihood is that I won't find another.  
_

_I love you and only you,_

_Rolf._

Udonna looked to her daughter who looked away tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How do you feel about this?" Udonna asked her and Skyla shook her head.

"I love him as a friend, nothing more but he is determined to get Xander out the picture and I think he may have succeeded this time." Udonna nodded and put one arm round Skyla's shoulders.

"The way Xander looks at you, is the same way your father looks at me, the same way Bowen looks at Madison, the same way Chip looks at Vida. He loves you with all his heart and yes arguments happen, I argue with your father sometimes but we never let you, Bowen and Clare see because we don't want you to worry." Udonna started then moved closer and Skyla rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"But we never let those arguments go to heart, we always make amends and we always end up happier than we were before." What she didn't add was that they always ended up showing their forgiveness in ways that go into the R-rated zone. Skyla nodded slightly and said.

"I hope you're right Mum." Udonna smiled softly and kissed her daughter's temple.

"I usually am." Skyla smiled slightly and closed her eyes, leaning on her mother while saying.

"I spoke to Vanessa, my adopted mother, on the phone this morning. Told me to look out for Kim and Nick, I told her I would and she told me that she was proud of me. For a minute I thought she had been bound and had a knife at her back when she said it because she never tells me she's proud." Udonna stiffened slightly and gripped Skyla a little tighter.

"Was that all she called for?" Skyla shook her head and said.

"She called to tell me that my adopted father is sleeping on the couch at his mother's. In other words, Vanessa has kicked him out." Udonna nodded and squeezed her daughter tighter.

"That is good and have you told Bowen?" Skyla chuckled slightly and said.

"He was there when I got the call." Then she laughed slightly and said.

"He started doing his victory dance and I just stood there laughing it was that funny." Udonna chuckled and looked at her daughter's face as the smile dropped and she asked timidly.

"Mum?" Udonna made a soft noise to show she was listening.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Udonna shook her head and pulled her daughter closer.

"I may not be with you physically but I will always be with you in here." She pointed to Skyla's heart and her daughter nodded before yawning slightly.

"Alright, come on. Bed time." Udonna told her and she nodded, being picked up by her mother and being carried to her room. No one was up apart from Udonna after she put her daughter to bed so she decided to join her husband who, when she was undressing, spoke.

"Is Sapphire alright?" Udonna smiled to herself.

"She and Xander are going through that stage that every couple goes through." She told him as he, unknown to her, crept out of bed and stood behind her. When she was about to remove her shirt he placed his hands over hers and whispered in her ear.

"Allow me." Udonna's smiled grew as she allowed him to remove her shirt. He wrapped his arms round her and pulled her close to him, her bare back against his bare chest. Udonna sighed contently at the feeling before Leanbow gently kissed her shoulder and whispered.

"Remember when we had our first argument?" She nodded and said.

"As I recall it was about you and you setting Niella's hair on fire." Leanbow chuckled and said.

"I told her I was sorry and that it was not intentional. I was just trying to get your attention when I should have been concentrating on my training." Udonna turned her head and capture his lips with hers. Leanbow kissed her back wholeheartedly and guided them towards the bed...

The next morning Skyla was woken by aloud bang that scared half her wits out of her as she scrambled out of bed and to the corridor.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She asked groggily as Clare came out of her room as well looking the same as her.

"I have no idea." Clare yawned and the pair shuffled down the corridor towards the main room where the noise had come from only to find the rangers and Nick trying to kill Xander.

"What the hell?" Skyla asked quietly as Vida and Madison held Nick back and Xander stood with his arms folded, Chip urging him to run. Clare and Skyla looked at each other before Skyla cleared her throat quietly then yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The rangers looked their way and Nick calmed at the sight of his sister looking fine and alright.

"Nick is trying to kill Xander 'cause he hurt you." Vida explained and Skyla nodded before saying.

"Xander come with me, Nick sit your backside down and calm the heck down." Nick did as he was told and Xander followed her to the balcony.

"What did you want Skyla?" Xander asked her coldly and she dragged him to the center of the balcony and told him.

"Close your eyes." He did and she gently kissed him, relief filled her as she felt the same spark as she did before and Xander kissing her back. He pulled away first and stared at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Xander, I will scream it from the roof tops if I have to that I am yours and only yours." She told him but he shook his head.

"I'm the one who should apologise. I should have reacted better than I did. I know you would never cheat on me, let alone cheat on me with him." Skyla nodded and hugged him gently, earning him burying his face in the crock of her neck with his arms round her waist. He gently skimmed his lips over her skin and she tensed so he stopped.

"Sorry." He whispered but she shook her head and whispered.

"Just a little conscious of the fact that my parents are right below us." Xander chuckled and whispered.

"What if I want them to hear you screaming my name?" Skyla blushed with a smirk and said.

"Then you had better hope my father doesn't kill you before we get past introductions." She, like Xander, had no idea where the huskiness of their voices came from nor where the suggestions came from. Xander stared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"As much as I want to take you I'd rather not see what your father looks like when he's about to murder someone." Skyla giggled slightly and rested her head on his chest smiling brightly to herself.

When Udonna and Leanbow joined the rangers they found Skyla and Xander missing.

"Morning rangers, Xander not here?" Udonna asked and Vida smirked slightly.

"I think they're making amends on the balcony." Leanbow cracked his knuckles and Clare squirmed.

"It's official. Snowy gets the knuckle cracking from her dad." Madison said squirming slightly with Clare who nodded and Udonna shrugged.

"I have grown used to it." She said before Skyla and Xander came back down smiling and talking.

"There's the happy couple!" Chip grinned and Xander told him.

"Happier than ever, Chip, Happier than ever." Skyla smiled and nodded before Nick and Leanbow folded their arms glaring at Xander.

"Guys, knock it off." Skyla told them and Nick did but Leanbow merely dialed it down.

"Dad." Skyla warned him. It didn't vanish.

"Dad." Skyla repeated but still didn't waver.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Skyla muttered before saying.

"Daddy, Please stop glaring at my boyfriend." Leanbow stopped and looked at his daughter.

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever said." She said then went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Leanbow looked to his wife who was chuckling to herself and shaking her head.

"Your daughter not mine." She told her husband who frowned and said.

"She's my daughter when she's performing and fighting. Your daughter any other time." Udonna gave a small ha and said.

"Liar." Both started walking to the kitchen, leaving their son looking amused.

"Family. What are you gonna do?" He shrugged with his friends. Before long all were dressed and Skyla got a phone call. The group waited in the main room as she went into the kitchen only to hear a squeal, joyful laughter and a cheer before Skyla came running in grinning.

"What's up? You're really happy." Vida asked laughing slightly as Skyla bounced up and down grinning brighter by the second till Nick grabbed her shoulders and said.

"Stay still you'll light headed...Again!" She nodded and said.

"I have great news!"

"Well tell us so we can congratulate you already!" Jenji said impatiently.

"The Halloween Ball, happening this Sunday on Halloween night, needed a headlining act and guess who they asked." Skyla said and Clare beamed.

"Skyla that's awesome!" She grinned with Vida and the rangers and Skyla nodded excitedly.

"And the best thing is that my supporting act is McFly-"

"No! Not again!" Nick groaned covering his face and Skyla said.

"I don't see how you don't like them! They are amazing!" Nick his hands on her shoulders and said.

"Do I look like a teenage girl with a McFly top, a pair of skinny jeans on and do I get excited when McFly is mention? No I don't because I have more common sense than to like them-"

"Just because you prefer stuff that has no musical value whatsoever doesn't mean you have to go hating on McFly who have the same sized fan base as New York City times five." Skyla told him and he rolled his eyes saying.

"Here we go again." Skyla took on a cross look and folded her arms.

"You brought this on yourself. McFly, may I remind you, are one of the most popular boy bands since 2003 and have sold more CD's, albums and merchandise than Busted. That is saying something Nick." Nick rolled his eyes again and nodded.

"Whatever sis, whatever." Xander shook his head with a small smile before saying.

"Guys, Chill. It's just a boy band." Skyla looked outraged as Nick oohed and laughed.

"You're in for it now, Xander." Vida chorused with Nick and Xander gulped.

"Kitchen, Now." Skyla told him and he went. Nick started humming the funeral march and was swift swatted on the arm by his mother.

"Sorry but he's a dead man." Nick said before Xander started laughing and Skyla snapped.

"It isn't funny! I was fourteen!" Clare poked her head in and asked.

"Everything alright?" Skyla folded her arms and asked her.

"Do you think it's funny that I had an obsession with McFly when I was younger?" Clare shook her head and Skyla turned to Xander.

"See! Clare doesn't think it's funny!" Xander smiled and shook his head saying.

"It's not the obsession that's funny, it's that you actually have the guts to admit it." Skyla humphed and turned her back on him making him chuckle and wrap his arms round her.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked and she looked at him smiling slightly.

"Forgiven but;" She turned to him and said.

"You have to tell me one of yours." He nodded and leaned closer not wanting Clare to hear.

"Don't tell anyone but I used to have an obsession with rugby." She smiled and chuckled.

"That all?" She asked and he nodded before she hugged him and Clare said.

"Xander is still alive." Nick poked his head in and saw the couple about to kiss.

"Jesus! You've lost your murder factor!" He said and Skyla and Xander sprang about out of shock making Clare and Nick snort and start laughing.

"Guys!" Skyla whined and the group came in and saw the embarrassed couple and the laughing cousins.

"That was priceless!" Nick laughed nearly on the floor with tears of laughter in his eyes. Udonna and Leanbow smiled slightly as Clare, while giggling a lot, explained what happened. The rangers started laughing as well and Skyla sighed before vanishing and reappearing by the dragon's head.

"Where are you going?" Leanbow asked her and she muttered.

"Out." Before leaving, Nick calmed with his friends before Xander said.

"That was strange." The rangers nodded before Jenji came in and said.

"Skyla's gone into Briarwood. She's going to see-"

"I can guess who she's going to see." Chip said gravely and the others looked at him.

"Rolf, he's in Briarwood park-" Xander was out of there like a shot.

"Someone's going to get hurt." Clare said and boy was she right...


	18. Chapter 18

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 18

Skyla stood in Briarwood Park and waited for Rolf. When he appeared he grinned at her. She glared at him, took out his letter and shoved it in his chest snapping.

"For the last time Rolf! I'm not interested in you in that way! I see you as nothing more than a friend so give up in trying to win me over because it won't work!" Rolf blinked for a moment before saying.

"Calm down these weren't even addressed to you." Skyla gave him annoyed look and opened the letter and showing him the name.

"But I addressed it to Clare-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You fancy my cousin?!" Skyla asked him and he nodded before reading the letter and saying.

"Most of it had been changed as only parts that are the same is the bit where I say that I shouldn't be writing to her." Skyla frowned and asked.

"But who would change your writing? Uncle wouldn't cause he promised Mum and Dad that he would keep you away from me, no offence by the way." Rolf thought for a moment before muttering.

"That god damn bastard." Skyla blinked, surprised by the swear word that fell from his lips.

"Excuse my language, Skyla, but another student of Snow Princes' is known for things like this and I swear I will go full on werewolf on his arse when I get my hands on him-"

"Oh no you will not, you don't want to curse anyone with what you have been." Skyla told him sternly and he folded his arms.

"Can I beat the dirt out of him?" Skyla nodded adding in human form before Xander appeared and he glared at Rolf before Skyla smiled and said.

"Calm down Tree-boy, it's all been a misunderstanding. Can I tell him? Please, please, please, please?" Rolf laughed slightly and nodded at her excitement.

"Rolf fancies Clare not me." Xander looked confused and opened his mouth before Rolf explained about the other student.

"Kick his backside for me because Snowy is mine." Xander told him wrapping his arms round her and Rolf smiled nodding before bidding them goodbye and Xander asked.

"You feel better?" She nodded and said.

"Much better." He grinned and said.

"I can't wait to see what you're wearing Sunday." Skyla blushed and giggled.

"You'll see just like everyone else." He gently nuzzled her neck again while dotting kisses along the way and she giggled saying.

"Stop it, not in the middle of Briarwood park." Xander pouted cutely and pulled her closer asking.

"But when?" She bit her lip blushing more before saying.

"When we are actually alone, not in Rootcore and in the same room as a bed." He smirked and asked.

"Sunday after the concert at my house?" Skyla snorted and started laughing.

"No, not that soon. I want to wait a little bit. I'm not like most girls, Xander, when it comes to that." He nodded in understanding before saying.

"I really can't be asked with training today, I want to stay with you and cuddle." Skyla turned in his arms and kissed him gently while circling her arms round his neck. When she pulled away Xander put his forehead to hers and sighed contently closing his eyes with her.

"Well this is sweet." A voice giggled and they opened their eyes and looked only to see Kim and Nick.

"I can't escape my family for five minutes." Skyla said pulling away and putting her hands on her hips looking stern.

"Don't do that you look like Mum when you do that." Nick told her and she smirked slightly.

"Oh really? Why don't you turn round and say that again?" Nick looked over his shoulder and casually.

"Hi Mum." Then tuned back to his sister before realizing what he had done and turned back to see his mother with her arms folded, eyebrows raised and smirking ever so slightly like her daughter.

"Oh brother." He groaned and Kim and Skyla high fived each other before Xander high fived them both and hugged his girlfriend.

"Whoa, lover boy, hands off my sister. She needs to come with me." Kim said sternly and Xander asked.

"But why?" Skyla looked up at him and smiled.

"Bridesmaids' dresses." He frowned and asked.

"Who's maid of honor?" Kim grinned and said.

"You can come out now." and out stepped Trini Kwan.

"Oh my god!" They squealed when they saw each other and they hugged each other tightly while jumping up and down.

"Oh my god my sister has finally lost the plot." Nick said watching the pair jump up and down while Kim chuckled and Xander looked slightly bemused. Udonna was smiling slightly at them.

"I can't believe you're here!" Skyla said when they pulled away from each other.

"And you too! Oh my god look how much you've grown in the last four years!" Trini told her grinning and Skyla grinned bright before Kim said.

"Right, come on we need to get going or we'll be late." The two nodded and bid the others goodbye before all three linked arms and started talking excitedly as they walked off.

"What just happened?" Xander asked his best mate who pointed in the direction of the girls and said.

"Trini Kwan just happened." Udonna chuckled and said.

"Boys, time for training." Xander groaned but Nick grinned and said.

"I know what we're doing." The trio vanished to the clearing where they found Vida playing a song and she and Chip break dancing to it while Madison, Leanbow and Daggeron clapped in time with the beat.

"What did we just come in on?" Nick asked his mother who shrugged with a small smile.

"Hey, where's Skyla?" Vida asked when they had finished.

"Bridesmaids dresses." Xander said grumpily as he sat on a log looking sullen.

"Jesus, X, cheer up. She'll be back in an hour or two." Nick told him and Xander gave him a look.

"Someone's in a bad mood. What's up?" Madison asked him and Xander said.

"I only have about five minutes alone with her, in the peace and quiet might I add, and either someone shows up to interrupt or something goes wrong! I'm getting sick of it!" Udonna sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder gently as Leanbow said.

"It must run in the family." Udonna looked at him as Xander got up and started to walk off.

"He really is annoyed about it." Chip said as Vida turned off the music.

"I don't blame him." Daggeron and Vida chorused before Leanbow and Daggeron got training started and Udonna went to find Xander. She soon found him skipping stones on the lake, taking his frustration out on them most likely. Udonna took up one herself a skipped it much further than Xander had gotten his. He looked at her in much calmer surprise than she expected.

"It is in the wrist." She told him and he nodded awkwardly before trying again this time getting it further.

"How many times do you see my daughter, Xander?" Udonna asked him as she picked up another stone and stood next to him.

"Lately only once maybe twice a week. With training going up, work increasing and her doing whatever she does when she's not at Rootcore or in the store with us. I miss seeing her everyday." He told her as he skipped his stone looking lost in the cool and calming atmosphere.

"Ever since her birthday when you and the other rangers became increasingly busy she has felt lost. Unsure of what to do or how to do something she has been doing for a long time." She looked at him and said.

"And you have to from what Madison and Vida have told me." Xander stopped in mid swing making the stone fall in the water with a dunking sound. He nodded slowly before saying.

"I can never get away with something with you three around." Udonna smiled slightly and chuckled with him before saying.

"When this business with Imperious is over, I am sure Leanbow won't object to the two of you spending some time away from us." Xander turned serious and said.

"That's if we win and we both survive." She nodded before asking.

"What are you going as on Sunday?" Xander snorted and started laughing at the abrupt change of topic and at what he planed to where.

"It's a surprise." He told her and she chuckled slightly. When Sunday did arrive Skyla, instead of getting ready, was helping the girls get ready.

"How can you be so calm?" Vida asked as Skyla did the zip up for her vampic/gothic dress, that was her vampire costume.

"Just another gig." Skyla told them before she turned to Clare who was struggling with the corset for her costume. She pulled on the strings so it would be tight but still allow her cousin to breathe and get in the costume.

"But you're headlining it." Madison said when Skyla helped her with her water sprite wings.

"Not anymore. Turns out there had been a mistake and I was meant to be asked to be a supporting act for McFly who now can not do the gig and the organizers are using a local band called Guyzer." The girls looked at her saddened for her but Skyla shrugged and said.

"Fate can be kind, Fate can be cruel. It's just a matter of how it treats you." Then Udonna came in and her students snorted and tried not to laugh.

"I do not see what is comical about my costume!" Udonna said slightly offended. The boys, minus Leanbow, had tried not to laugh at her as well. Skyla looked and saw Udonna in a wicked witch costume.

"Oh Jesus Christ." She said surprised.

"Ok, Udonna the Sorceress is now Udonna the wicked witch." Vida said and her friends nodded before Udonna rolled her eyes and asked.

"Sapphire, why haven't you gotten changed?" Skyla said she had been helping the others before saying.

"There isn't much of a point in me getting dressed up any more." Then Vida explained why not to Udonna who softened and asked.

"Oh child, why didn't you say anything before?" Skyla shrugged and said.

"Didn't want to disappoint anyone I guess, mind your hair Maddie." She told Madison as she zipped up her dress while Madison moved her hair. Udonna thought for a moment and said.

"Go get changed and meet us in the main room when you are done." Skyla nodded and left.

"What are you planning Udonna?" Clare asked and Udonna smiled slightly.

"I think I know how to get Sapphire and Xander cheered up." The girls grinned and went to the main room when Madison had finished putting her hair in a plat and Clare had finished fighting with her black and red dark fairy wings. They met the boys who were already in costume and were stunned by their partners appearances.

"Snowy is getting changed since she was helping us." Clare told Xander the Knight in shining armour. Chip was a vampire like Vida, also in medieval clothing of a wealthy man, both with fake teeth and pale skin. Nick was a Fire Sprite and wore all red with no wings, as male sprites didn't have wings, and grinned brightly at his counterpart. Leanbow was a wise wizard while Daggeron was, surprisingly, a genie.

"Awesome costumes guys." Skyla's voice said from atop the stairs and shock plastered itself over the faces of everyone at her costume.

"What?" She asked as she reached them. Leanbow blinked and said.

"I thought I was seeing you for a moment, dear." He looked to Udonna who smiled at him and their daughter the princess. She was in a midnight blue floor length gown that flowed but still showed off her curves, at the back were veils of a lighter blue wit golden stairs expertly sewn into them. Her hair was in a thick plat that rested on her shoulder with a small silver tiara placed near the front. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light like the early morning dew on pale green leaves.

"You look spectacular." Xander told her and she smiled softly with a small blush at his words.

"Thank you, Xander, you look very dashing in your armour." Xander grinned and rubbed the back of his head saying.

"Blame your brother in law to be. He wanted to be the grim reaper and the only other costume left was a knight." Skyla looked thoughtful as she folded her arms saying.

"Grim Reaper, huh?" He nodded before she chuckled.

"That would have been a sight. A witch, wizard, genie, two vampires, a water sprite, a fire sprite, a dark fairy, a princess and the Grim Reaper." The teens laughed slightly before heading for the venue, Briarwood park...


	19. Chapter 19

Dance, Sing, Kick Butt 19

When they arrived they found people dancing and music playing from the band on stage. The teens soon joined them while Skyla hung back with her parents, before saying.

"I gotta go. See ya in a bit." She told her parents with a small smile before heading back stage. Udonna watched her go with Leanbow with a forlorn look.

"She still seems lost, dear, how can that be?" She asked her husband who watched his daughter and said.

"She needs to be reminded that she is still Xander's and he is still hers, I think." Udonna nodded before the song ended and the Master of Ceremonies, dressed as the Devil, came on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for Guyzer!" He called and the crowd cheered and clapped as the boys got off stage.

"Now, you all know her, you all love her, give it up for Miss Skyla Russell!" Skyla came on stage in her costume and with her back up singers, dressed fittingly as the Greek Muses, and band.

"Alright! Lookin' good Miss Russell." The MC grinned at her with a bow.

"Thank you, Satin." Skyla told him as she picked up her guitar and smiled at him.

"Is your prince here tonight?" He asked, leaning on his trident.

"My knight in shining armour is here." She grinned as the MC Slipped off his trident comically but caught himself and resumed standing as he turned to the crowd and said.

"Dude! Wave you hands in the air so we know where you are!" Xander grinned and did so calling.

"Love you Snowy!" Skyla blushed slightly with a beaming smile as the crowd awed and the MC winked at her.

"Love you too Tree-Boy!" She called back and the mystics chuckled with the rest of the crowd as Nick nudged Xander who was grinning.

"Alright! Give it up for Skyla Russell!" The MC called before running off stage as Skyla chuckled shaking her head after him.

"You all know The Right Kind Of Wrong by LeeAnn Rimes, right?" The crowd cheered and she nodded as the violins started and she started to play her guitar.

_Skyla:_

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong _Her eyes never left Xander who grinned back dancing along with the others.

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong _Udonna and Leanbow shared a look as they danced with their students and friend as their daughter sang.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are _Nick and Kim, who had just arrived with Tommy and Trini, grinned at each other and hugged before noticing the stunned look on Trini's face.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong _Skyla grinned as she finished before looking to the MC who ran on stage and grinned.

"Wow girl, you on fire tonight!" Skyla laughed slightly at that and asked.

"Think so?" he nodded and asked the crowd.

"Alright guys and gals, I'm gonna get Guyzer up on here and you will choose who takes the headline for tonight. Can you do that?" The crowd roared and the MC got Guyzer, containing four boys in black tight tops and tight trousers, up on stage. Skyla blinked twice at the sight of the boys and gulped slightly. Xander's jaw dropped at the sight of them.

"Jesus Christ...They're flipping giants!" Vida said and the girls nodded.

"Alright, cheer if you want Skyla to take the headlines!" The crowd bellowed cheers out and Skyla chuckled slightly.

"Ok, ok, alright. Now for Guyzer!" The crowd thundered cheers and applause making the MC and Skyla share an impressed look.

"Looks like the clear winner is Guyzer." The MC declared and Guyzer nodded before Skyla smiled and congratulated them before getting off the stage and rejoining her friends and family.

"Hey. Enjoying yourselves?" She asked and the group nodded as Kim hugged her sister followed by Trini then Tommy.

"Hey, you don't seem as sad as we thought you'd be." Madison told her but she shrugged and said.

"Just another day." Trini chuckled slightly and said.

"You look amazing." Skyla shook her head and said.

"Compared to everyone else, I look terrible." The group started protesting before the lead member of Guyzer, Leon, said.

"Uh...We'd like to dedicate this song to the one person who inspired us to take this path. Skyla Russell we hope you enjoy this song. Angel Witch by Angel Witch."

_Leon:_

_Nobody else can see you the same way as myself_  
_Fly high and touch the sky, you're the angel I adore_  
_If only you could feel for me that I feel for you_  
_Why do you ignore me, angel, why can't I go with you_

_You're an angel witch, you're an angel witch_  
_You're an angel witch, you're an angel witch_

_The more love I feel for you, the more you fade away_  
_Why can't you come and love me, do I have to stay this way_  
_I'm going to go insane if nothing happens soon_  
_I look out at the night to see your shadow by the moon_

_You're an angel witch, you're an angel witch_  
_You're an angel witch, you're an angel witch_

_Walk through the forest I can feel that you're there_  
_Why do you run away?_  
_I'd never hurt you, I'd never hurt you_  
_That's the last thing I'd do_

_You're an angel witch, you're an angel witch_  
_You're an angel witch, you're an angel witch_

Skyla stood, blinking in shock before Xander snapped his fingers in front of her face making her jump back slightly. She had good reason to, normally a finger snap means magic.

"S-Sorry. Kinda freaked me out a little." She said unsettled for some reason by the choice of song. Udonna rubbed her arms gently before Change My Mind by Cherone started to play and Xander grinned.

"Come on." he said taking her hand and she smiled slightly as she followed him to the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder and saw the smirks of her friends, which slightly worried her. When they got to the dance floor Xander pulled her closely and took her hand.

"What are you-" She was silenced by the twinkle in his eye before he started to waltz with her. He spanned her under his arm, making the skirt of her dress fly out then pulled her close again.

"You've learn how to waltz." She grinned lovingly at him as they went back to stepping.

"And to Tango and Samba but I'm not doing them tonight. I just want to keep you near me and a waltz does exactly that." He span her again and the two kissed when he pulled her back to him. The crowd and other dancers awed and oohed at the sight and when the MC came on it just made it worse.

"You go girl!" He said as the couple parted and blushed before Trini asked the group.

"How much have I missed?" Tommy patted her back and said.

"Welcome to my world." Kim elbowed him and said.

"A hell of a lot, Trini." Trini nodded before Xander whispered something to Skyla before looking to the MC who nodded and waved him up on stage.

"Ladies and gents, on this fine Halloween night it is customary that the Master of Ceremonies, me, picks a random person from the crowd to perform A classic Halloween song. This year that song is Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr. Xander Bly was drawn out of the hat this morning and he was informed so now he will be performing it. Give it up for him!" Xander came on stage and Skyla covered her mouth with both hands as she was joined by her friends and family.

"Did any of you know about this?" She asked them and they shook their heads as the music started but Xander was no where to be seen.

_Xander:_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost _Xander appeared on stage followed by three guys dressed as ghosts copying him.

_If there's something strange in your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!  
If there's something weird and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!_

_A sea of days running through your head  
Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!  
An invisible man sleeping in your bed  
Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost (ghost, ghost)  
I hear he likes the girls (girls, girls)  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _The three ghosts removed their sheets to reveal three Ghostbuster costumes.

_You had dose of a freak ghost baby  
Think you better call, Ghostbusters!  
Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!  
Think you better call, Ghostbusters!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_Don't get caught alone no, no_  
_Think you better call, Ghostbusters! (Busters)_  
_Don't get caught alone no, no_  
_Think you better call, Ghostbusters!_

_Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!_  
_Louder!_  
_Ghostbusters_

Skyla clapped and cheered with her friends and family before Xander got off stage and hugged Skyla who said.

"I'm proud of you!" He chuckled and squeezed her gently before noticing Clare talking with someone.

"Hey who's talking to Clare?" He asked and the group looked in time to see the young man take Clare's hand and gently kiss it.

"Oh my god it's Rolf." Skyla said covering up her yawn. It was gone nearly ten.

"Alright, home for you young lady." Udonna told her but Skyla folded her arms saying.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Then she yawned again covering her mouth with both hands.

"You were saying, little sister?" Kim asked and her sister looked grumpy.

"Alright, home." Udonna told her and Skyla submitted to her mother's request. She peaked Xander's cheek and said.

"Keep an eye on Clare for me." He nodded with a small salute before Udonna took her hand and the pair vanished back to Rootcore. It was fifteen minutes later that a dark seal appeared in the center of the dance floor...


End file.
